The Miracle Team 7
by XxSakura-no-MegamixX
Summary: What if Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all met when they were younger and became each others family in their greatest moment of need?What if they all were desperate enough to stay together that they'd create masks?What if young Naruto found out about his burden a lot earlier then he originally did? Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, only in my dreams.
1. The Meeting

Naruto's Pov

It was midday and I was running down the streets of Konohagakure. There was another mob of villagers after me. As I'm running I can hear their shouts of, "Demon Fox!", "We should finish what the Fourth started!", and "I need to avenge my _!".It's always like this. I was running until I turned a corner into an alleyway but it was a dead end.

'No no no no isn't good!'I thought shaking my head. I turned around to see that they had caught up to me. I was frozen with fear. As they approached me they shouted.

"Kill the Demon!"

Then they pounced. I just lay there as they beat me. I kept crying out for help, for someone, anyone to help me but no one comes. I kept thinking.

'Why?What did I ever do wrong?I'm just a kid!Why do they all hate me?Why do they do this to me!Why!?'

It felt like hours but they have finally left. It hurts to much to move. But for some reason I always heal quickly. I close my eyes and let the world of unconsciousness devour me.

When I wake up again my body is still sore but all my cuts and bruises are gone. I look up and notice that it's around midnight. I quickly - and painfully - get up and head to the one place that calms me down.

The Hokage Mountain.

Sakura's Pov.

I was cowering in a corner of my room. I heard my door slam open and jumped slightly as I see the hunched over form of my father. He makes his way over to me and grabs me by my neck before slamming me into the wall and saying.

"You worthless bitch! You should be dead! You're a murderer! You killed your mother! My wife! I should end you now, you worthless slut! I will avenge my wife tonight!"

At the end of what he was saying, he dropped me on the ground and started beating me brutally. He was using all sorts of weapons. Kunai, shuriken, spiked belts, and even whips. After a few hours I realized how close to death I truly was and then something he said came to the point of my focus.

"I will avenge my wife tonight!"

He threw me across the room; right next to my open window. I slowly got up and climbed on my windowsill. I jumped down on the other side and slowly stumbled through the streets to the hospital. When I got there they treated me quickly before letting me out. It had taken a few hours and it was now midnight.

I realize that I can't head back 'home' because 'he' will probably be there to finish off what he started earlier. With my decision in mind I head to the one place that frees me from my troubles.

The Hokage Mountain.

Sasuke's Pov.

I was sitting on the roof of my old house. I had just returned from telling the Hokage what had just taken place - The Uchiha Clan Massacre. Tears slipped down my face just remembering it. My brother, my idol, my most cherished person in the world had just murdered my entire clan. I silently sobbed to myself as I remembered what he had said.

"You are not even worth killing. Hate me, loathe me, feed off of your hatred and come kill me when you share the same eyes."

I remembered all the blood, the bodies, the children with their faces forever frozen in one of pure horror. I couldn't help the cries that left my mouth when I remembered the last scene before Itachi had left. My parents lying at his feet in a bloody pile as his sword glimmers in the moonlight. The sound of the Crimson blood on his blade dripping on the ground. I quickly stop that chain of memories and look at the moonlight above me. I quickly slip off the roof and head towards the one place that can distract me from my current line of depressing thoughts.

The Hokage Mountain.

3rd Pov.

The first person to get there was the blond blue-eyed boy who sat down and stared down at the village. And not too long after the pink-haired green-eyed girl came and accidentally stepped on a twig. The boy quickly looked back at her and went bug-eyed when he realized he wasn't alone. They slowly backed away from eachother before the whiskered boy spoke up first.

"Wh-who are you? Y-You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"N-no, I-I won't hurt you. A-are you g-gonna hurt me?"She said fearfully, prepared to runaway as fast as possible.

"N-No, I w-won't hurt you. My name's Uzumaki Naruto."The blond boy replied a little more confidently.

"O-ok. My name's Haruno Sakura."She said back. They both smiled slightly at each other before they both turned towards a bush where they had heard rustling. They both tensed up slightly when a black-haired onyx-eyed boy about their age came out. He looked slightly confused that he wasn't alone and was also on-guard. Then Sakura and Naruto asked the new arrival.

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"He replied with a question of his own.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Haruno Sakura. As to why I'm here-"He cut himself off and looked at the floor sadly remembering what had happened. Sasuke and Sakura both slightly hesitantly reached out and put there hands on his shoulders before they all sat down.

"How about we all share our reasons for being here?"Sakura suggested. Both boys nodded before Naruto began his story. He told them about how the villagers treat him and how he had no family. He even mentioned how he met the Kyuubi and how he told him who his parents were and that he was forced to attack Konoha before the Fourth had killed the man controlling him.

Flashback no Jutsu!

When I woke up I found myself in a sewer but I could've sworn that I had fainted in an alleyway. I started walking and followed the hallway to a big chamber with a gate. When I looked inside I saw 2 big glowing Crimson eyes staring back at me. I gulped slightly before it spoke to me.

"So, it seems my jailer has come to visit. Now tell me, why would you want to visit now, hmmm?"I watched as he slowly raised his head and than I noticed that there were 9 gigantic tails swishing around behind him. I gulped slightly before saying.

"Your the Nine-Tailed Fox, The Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Ah, I see you have heard of me, brat."He replied smugly.

"Why are you here? Where is here?"

"We are in your mindscape. As to how I got here..."And with that he begun his tale on how he had been controlled through a genjutsu, how the Fourth Hokage-his father-killed the man controlling him before sealing him away inside of him. He even added in their wishes and how they had wanted him to be respected as a hero to the village. When he had finished his tale he looked over at Naruto to see that he had been eating Ramen throughout the story and noticed that Naruto had made a small castle around himself out of empty ramen bowls. As he watched the boy for a response, he was surprised to hear.

"What's your name? Surely it can't be Kyuubi, can it?"He blinked in surprise before saying suspiciously.

"Why would you want to know?"

"I want to know because I can tell that your lonely in here. And I figured that since we don't have anyone else we can be friends to get rid of our loneliness."He said with a broken look. The Kyuubi was surprised and thought.

'This kid...is he excepting me?! Could he be the kid the old sage was talking about? No, he said that the _THREE_ of them would change the Shinobi world. We'll have to see.'

"Fine kit, I'll be your friend. My name's Kurama."

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

After that he was basically in tears and Sakura and Sasuke both comforted him before Sakura begun her story. She told them everything; her mother dying when she was born, her father beating her and blaming her for it, how he had actually tried to kill her before she got away. She was also in tears and Sasuke and Naruto both hugged her. They were both furious with what her father had done to her but hid it, for they didn't want to scare Sakura. Afterwards it was Sasuke's turn and he told them what happened and what his brother told him to do and that that's exactly what he was going to do. He was also in tears and Sakura hugged him while Naruto spoke his thoughts.

"Hey, why would you listen to what a murderer says? And besides, he's your brother. Why would he murder the clan? I believe that for every action, there's always a reason behind it."

Sasuke sat there and thought about what his new friend was saying before nodding his head in understanding of the blonde's words and setting himself a new goal.

'Find out what the hell was going through Itachi's head when he murdered the clan.'

"Hey guys, what do you say we become eachothers family? So that we don't have to be alone anymore?" Suggested Sakura.

"Good idea, Saku!"

"And from now on your names shall be Ruto and Suke!"Sakura replied dramatically before she burst into a round of giggles.

They all smiled at each other before a thought came to Sasuke's head.

"Hey Saku, where will you stay from now on? Surely you can't go back to your father's house."She just sat there contimplating her choices before Sasuke spoke up again.

"Hey! I got an idea! You can stay with me in the clan compound! And you to Ruto! Where do you live?"

Naruto sat there looking at the ground sadly before realization and fury over came Sasuke and Sakura. They both got up and grabbed Naruto by his hands before dragging him with them.

"Hey! Where do you think you're taking me Suke, Saku?!"They both replied.

"Your coming to live with us. No ands, ifs or buts about it."He just pouted and let them drag him all the way to their new home with their new family.


	2. The Plan

Naruto's Pov.

Me, Suke, and Saku have been living together for a month now and life is starting to look up for us. No one knows about us living together or even the fact that we know of each other's existence. We often use our free time training and Kurama even offered to train us! Though we call him Kura, he seems fine with the nickname. Anyway, I was heading to The Hokage Tower to visit Jiji. When I got there I ran up the stairs and barged into his office like a maniac. I waved happily at him and said.

"Heya, Jiji! Whatcha' doin?"

He just chuckled before replying.

"I'm doing fine Naruto-kun. And I am sorting out this years Genin teams."I ran over to him and let him put me in his lap before saying.

"That sounds easy, Jiji!"He just chuckled again leaving me confused before answering my unspoken question.

"It may seem so, Naruto-kun. But each team must be even to make sure that no team isn't to overpowered. What one person lacks, the others would make up for. For example, you would pair up the Deadlast with the Top Rookie and the Top Kunoichi. Though this rarely happens because the Deadlast virtually never passes the Genin Exam."I grinned and said excitedly.

"I think I get what ya mean, dattebayo!"

He just chuckles before I jump out of his lap and say.

"I'm gonna go get some ramen, Jiji. See ya later!"I ran out of his office with the door closing behind me before I headed towards the Uchiha Compound.

'Suke and Saku should hear this. This way maybe we can rig the exams so we can be paired together.'

'Yo kit, I bet you that if you three become the Top Kunoichi, Top Rookie, and the Deadlast, that you'll all be together.'

'Thanks Kura!Your a genius!'

'I know, kit, I know. No need to state the obvious.'He said smugly. I just glared at him slightly before replying.

'Lazy old Fox.'

With that I entered an alleyway and headed home.

20 minutes later...

I had gotten home and had just finished explaining the plan to them. They were both staring at me like I was insane before they both shouted.

"WHAT!"I plugged my ears before looking at them evenly and saying.

"Look, if we want to be on the same team, we need to do this. Suke, you have to be the Top Rookie because you're the last Uchiha, so tune down your abilities to high Genin. Saku, you have to be the Top Kunoichi, so tune down your abilities to about, mid to high Genin. And me, I will be the Deadlast and will have to be the hyperactive idiot who doesn't know how to shut his mouth while, Suke is the Emo kid who has a pole shoved up his ass, and Saku, you should be one of Suke's fangirls."They both stared in horror at me. I myself was also pretty upset at the idea of doing this, I mean, come on, the 3 things we hate the most are Idiots, Emos, and Fangirls.

"Fine, but only because I reaally want to be with you guys."Suke said, sighing. Saku let out a depressed sigh and said.

"These next few years are gonna drive us crazy, aren't they?"

We all had depressed auras before Kura came out of the seal and told us to follow him. I had gotten interested in seals and had been able to loosen mine enough so that Kura could take a miniature fox form. Anyway, he led us to a training ground before turning to us and saying.

"To get you out of your depressions, I have decided to give you a few summoning contracts I have. I have enough to give each of you 2 summonings. Are you 3 okay with this?"We all smiled brightly before Kura sighed and made a handsign and a few summoning contracts appeared in front of us.

"These are the Summoning Contracts for the Wolves, Dragons, Pheonix's, Foxes, Panthers, and the Leopards, except, the Leopards also have wings. Now, pick 2 and then sign them."He said. I grabbed the fox and the Leopard Summoning Contracts. Suke picked the Panthers and was about to pick the wolves before Saku snagged it away from him. He pouted and glared at her before picking up the Pheonix's Summoning Contract. Saku stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the Dragons Summoning Contract. Kura looked at our choices and nodded approvingly before saying.

"Hmm, good choices. It seems each of you have picked one flying summoning and one land summoning. Well, what are you waiting for? Open them!"We all blinked at the realization that he was, indeed, correct about our choices before we did what he said. We quickly opened both scrolls and created a circle. We bit our fingers and put our handprint on the square at the quickly rolled up the scrolls and handed them to Kura who put them back wherever he got them in the first place. He than said.

"Okay, now I want you to watch me. Copy what I do and afterwards shout 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!', got that?"

"Hai!"We all shouted in unison.

We than watched as he did some hansigns and memorized them immediately. When he finished he said.

"Okay, now you try, except, spike your chakra when you finish the last handsign."

We nodded and bit our thumb before going through the handsigns and spiking our chakra before slamming both of our hands on the ground. 2 different sealing patterns surrounded our hands and we shouted in unison.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

With that a giant puff of smoke appeared before we saw something that shocked us. Their was a gold dragon with green eyes wrapped around Saku's feet, while their was a red wolf with blue eyes sitting next to her. Than for Suke there was a sleek black panther with glowing red eyes lying at his feet while there was a pheonix with red, orange and gold feathers with glowing yellow eyes sitting on his shoulder comfortingly. And me, I had a white fox with silver eyes and black tips at the ends of his tail and paws wrapped around my neck, with a golden leopard sitting at my feet with amber colored eyes. They were all looking at us curiously before they said.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, this is Uchiha Sasuke, and that is Haruno Sakura. Now may we know what your names are?"I reply while pointing each of them out. They looked at each other before the leopard spoke.

"The wolf is Sanji, the dragon is Tinju, the pheonix is Shofu, the panther is Latoki, the fox is Inkoru, and I'm Kinju."

We nod and grin before saying in unison.

"Well it's nice to meet ya, Sanji, Tinju, Shofu, Latoki, Inkoru, and Kinju."They smiled back and said.

"It's nice to meet you to, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."


	3. Nearly There

4 years later...

Naruto's Pov.

"You can't touch me! If you can't get me, you shouldn't be a ninja! HAHAHAHAH!"

'HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my Kami! It's beautiful, they look so much better!'

'Pfft, It's perfect, kit, it's perfect. No other way to describe it.'

I had just finished 'perfecting' The Hokage Monument. I also am currently avoiding 10 Chunin, 32 Jounin, and 18 ANBU. I mean, come on, surely you don't expect these people to catch the son of the Yellow Flash, The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and the son of Konoha's 'Red Death' do you?Anyway, as I'm running I duck into an alleyway and mask my chakra signature and smell. When they pass by I walk out of the alleyway with a bright smile before I'm picked up from behind by Iruka-Sensei. As he's lecturing me I simply think.

'Is this dude some kind of secret apprentice of Jiji's?I mean like seriously, how the actual fuck does a Chunin teacher catch me when fucking even the Hokage can't?'

"-and now come on, we must head back to the academy."He finished while tying me up and dragging me back to class. When we get there he starts talking about how we will have to restart the Genin Exams. He calls everyone up before calling me last. As I head out to the other room, I worry about what I will do. Over the years my chakra control has increased tremendously and I can make 1 good shadow clone, but I always put to much chakra and it disperses immediately.

As they call me to do the Kawarami and the Substitution; I make them barely passable on purpose but now I have to worry about the next one.

"Now Naruto, do the Bunshin no Jutsu."

I did the handsigns and molded my chakra to the best of my ability only to have my 1 clone disperse immediately. I gave a sad look to Iruka before I left the academy. Before I could make it to the academy's gates Mizuki- Sensei approaches me.

"Naruto, you may only take the Genin Exams 3 times and this is your 3 rd year. But luckily there is a redemption program and all you have to do is master a technique from the Sacred Scroll of Sealing to pass. Do you want to pass, Naruto?"I nod my head happily, sensing my siblings chakra not to far away. He says.

"Okay, than get the scroll and master it before I meet you in the forest at midnight, got it?"I smile before he walks away. I quickly make my way over to my siblings and say.

"I know he's lying, but I have to do it. There is a different version of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in the scroll that I can master to pass."They simply nod before Suke says.

"Yes, but we will help you. We'll meet in the forest at night so that we can all learn it and make sure you're safe."I nod and say.

"See you then."And we all walk our separate ways.

I just arrived in a clearing when my siblings appeared next to me. We nodded to eachother before I opened the scroll and started reading. With my knowledge of seals this should be pretty simple for me, but I found that it's still extremely complicated. When I found 1 I pointed to it and they looked to me unsure before I said.

"Let's try it, and if it isn't the one, we'll keep looking. And besides, what's the worst that could happen?"They both looked at eachother before looking back to me and saying in unison.

"Famous last words."I just grinned before we went back to the scroll. We started running through the handsigns before we slammed our hands on the ground and shouted.

"Edo Tensei!"

3rd Pov.

Than 3 coffins emerged from the ground and slowly the lids fell off revealing Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. As they opened their eyes and looked at us we just stared, and stared, and stared until eventually Sasuke and Sakura slapped their hands on their foreheads and said.

"Ruto...If this in anyway messes with the plan, we don't care if your our brother or not, we WILL hurt you."

Sakura's Pov.

As I let my hand slip down my face I took in the appearances of the Founders of Konoha. Tobirama looked to be about 15 which means that Madara and Hashirama are about 17 to 18. I let out a long depressed sigh before stomping over to Ruto and smacking him on the head. _HARD._

"Remember earlier when you said, "What's the worst that could happen?", Well guess what, now we have The Founders of Konoha who are supposed to be dead, standing right in front of us!" I yelled at him angrily. I let out a long sigh before we all sensed a chakra signature heading towards us.

"I'll take them back to our house, you 2 stay here and find that Jutsu. And I swear if you somehow find a way to make our situation any worse, Ruto, I will hurt you."I said, glaring at him slightly before taking a deep breath and looking at The Founders of Konoha.

"Please follow me and if you know how, mask your chakra. Also please stay out of sight of everyone we pass , come on."With that I jumped into the trees and we started heading towards the Uchiha Compound. I could hear Hashirama talking to Madara and I could also tell that Madara was getting severely annoyed. I chuckled and that caught there attention. When I looked back, I saw their questioning gazes and answered.

"I can tell that Madara over there, is getting extremely annoyed and find it funny because your all acting exactly like how we're supposed to in public."

"What do you mean?"Questioned Tobirama.

"Genin teams are made specifically so that they even each other out. To make an even team, you would pair the Deadlast, the Top Rookie and the Top Kunoichi together. Me, Suke, and Ruto have all known eachother for years and see eachother as family. So, we were desperate enough to be paired together that we made masks for ourselves. I have to act like a Fangirl and be the Top Kunoichi,Suke had to be an Emo, Egotistical bastard who has a pole shoved up his ass and the Top Rookie, while Ruto has to be an idiot who doesn't know how to shut his mouth and the Deadlast."They just looked at me as we continued running. As we continued running they were looking at the village and I could see the amazement in their eyes as they looked at how the village they created has prospered. I smiled at that and as we got there, they realized where we are and were shocked that we were the only people living here. I quickly made my way towards our house and slid the door open. I sat on the couch and said.

"You guys can do whatever you want. I'm gonna sit here and wait for Ruto and Suke."With that Tobirama sat next to me while Madara and Hashirama went to get something in the kitchen. I yawned and leaned my head on Tobirama's shoulder.

Tobirama's Pov.

As I sat there I felt a weight on my shoulder and looked over to see Sakura resting her head on it. I smile slightly at the peaceful expression on her face and let her rest. I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. Her pink hair makes her unique and I like that about her. With that I felt 2 incomimg chakras and it seems she did to because she woke up and looked at the door before lifting her head.

With that the door slid open to reveal the other 2 boys from earlier.

Sakura's Pov.

As they walked in I asked.

"Well?How did it go?"

They both smiled before Ruto showed me his new hitai-ate. I grinned and jumped up before cheering.

"Yeah!Only 1 more day before we can drop these stupid masks!"

"And only 1 more day before I can burn this monstrosity of a jumpsuit!"Ruto cheered with an evil glint in his eyes. Me and Suke sweat-dropped before Suke said hopefully.

"Hey, do you think that when I drop my mask, it'll shock my fangirls enough to the point where they all die of a heart attack?"

Me and Ruto laughed before I replied.

"You can only hope, Suke, you can only hope."He just pouted before yawning and walking off to bed. Before he got to far I grabbed him by the back of his collar and said.

"You're not going anywhere. What do we do with them? We can't just let them wander around wherever they want."I said pointing to Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara. Madara and Hashirama had come out when they heard the door slide open and were currently staring at us. Madara flashed his Mangekyo and Suke did the same. He had activated his when we had taken it to far during one of our spars outside the village.

"How about they stay here with us and when we leave for the Academy they can come with us?Maybe having them here will make some of the fangirls spread out from Suke and they'll fawn over them instead."Ruto suggested.

Suke smiled at the thought of not having to deal with his fangirls while I internally groaned.

"One more day, one more day, one more day..."I kept mumbling to myself.

They both stared at me before I yawned and said.

"Ok, you 3 can do whatever you want as long as your in the Compound. Also if you want to sleep, pick any of the spare bedrooms. We need to head to bed."With that we headed to our respective rooms to get some shut-eye.


	4. Official Team!

Tobirama's Pov.

I was walking down the hallway with Hashirama and Madara arguing behind me. As we're walking we smell the scent of delicious food and they stop fighting. As we head down the stairs we walk towards the kitchen and we walk in to see the blonde boy standing their cooking like a professional. He looks back at us and smiles before saying.

"Yo, just take a seat food will be ready in a second."We oblige and he returns to his task. When he finishes he turns to us and says.

"Well we haven't properly introduced ourselves have we? My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the pinkette's name is Haruno Sakura, and the black-haired boy is Uchiha Sasuke."

Than the aforementioned people enter the kitchen and they look at Naruto before Sakura says.

"Morning Ruto, what's for breakfast?"

"Since it's the last day that we have to wear these stupid masks, it's a special occasion. We're having eggs, rice, bacon, and spam."

They both smile before they rush over to the table. Sasuke sits next to Madara while Sakura sits next to me.

'These kids,...they truly do see eachother as family. The Will of Fire burns brightly within them.'I thought smiling slightly. With that we all dug into our food and I must say, Naruto knows how to cook. I can tell that Madara and Hashirama are thinking the same thing because they both started eating faster. I just continued my normal pace of eating, wanting to savor the taste for as long as possible. When everyone finished they put the plates away and we watched as the kids that brought us back all walked over to a training field. We followed and listened to their conversation.

"We still have, I'd say, 3 hours until the Academy starts. You guys want to spar until then?"Naruto questioned them. I looked at them to see what they would say. They just grinned before Sakura said.

"Are we going full power or just a mock spar?"Sasuke and Naruto both looked at her before saying.

"Mock spar."She pouted at them before taking a fighting stance as well as the other 2 boys. I couldn't help but think.

'She looked cute when she pouted. I wonder-agh- What am I thinking? She's 12 for Kami's sake! But then again, I'm technically 15. Hmm, I'll have to think about this later.'With that my attention returned to the spar taking place. Me, Hashirama, and Madara had made our way towards a tree that's out of the way during the conversation. Hashirama's standing under the shade, I'm sitting at the base while leaning on the bark, and Madara's sitting on a branch overlooking the fight.

3rd Pov.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked over to Naruto and nods back and says

"Kai!"

Sasuke and Sakura both feel lighter as well as Naruto. With that they all stare eachother down before a invisible gong sounded and they jumped at eachother in blurs. They were a flurry of movement in the middle of the training grounds. They stayed in a taijutsu spar for a few minutes before Sasuke jumped up and flew through handsigns and aiming down before shouting.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!"Naruto and Sakura both stop to look up before flying threw their own handsigns and slamming their hands on the ground before shouting.

"Suiton:Water wall Jutsu!"The water wall collided with the approaching Fireball, causing smoke to spread out over the training grounds. They resumed their taijutsu fight, causing the smoke to disappear from the wind caused by their quick movements.

After about 2 hours they blurs stopped moving and when the 3 onlookers saw them they were all grinning at eachother and had scratches and bruises all over them but they were small. They were panting, their chests were heaving with the effort to get air. Thats when the 3 supposed-to-be-dead-but-brought-back-to-life-shinobi realized something.

'These kids are special. They have the power to possibly take down a Jounin but they don't let it get to their heads. Their each about high Chunin to about low Jounin in strength, but that's not what,makes them special. They all work together like a well oiled machine. These kids have the pottential to change the entire shinobi world.'

They watched as the kids they were currently staying with all limped back to the house with them following-just in case they fainted before they made it back. When they got there they split up and went to their room to get ready for the Academy.

When they finished, they all met up at the gate of the Compound. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara were all looking at them curiously as they heard the 3 siblings issue a depressed sigh. They all watched with astonishment as their personalities took a complete turnaround. Sasuke face was completely emotionless while his eyes were as cold as ice. Sakura got mini hearts in her eyes everytime she looked at the young Uchiha. And Naruto had a shit-eating grin on his face that made him look like he just won the lottery. The 3 seasoned shinobi realized that these were their masks and silently commended the 3 for having such good acting skills. They watched as they all split up to head to the Academy from different directions. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara all looked to eachother and nodded before splitting up as well, so that each of them could follow one of the 'genins'.

Tobirama's Pov.

As I silenly follow Sakura I notice that when she passes a certain house she flinches but continues on her way. It's slight but any seasoned shinobi would see the fear in her eyes as she looks at the house.

'Hmm, maybe she'll tell me what happened later...'I thought before continuing to follow the little pinkette.

Madara's Pov.

As I follow the younger Uchiha I notice that the villagers are whispering about him.

"Oh my, look at that handsome young man!"

"Hmm, he looks cute!I wanna marry him!"

"I heard he's the top of his would make a great father to our future kids!"

I gag silently as I hear all of this. I mean, come on, the kids 12! And the people talking about him are like 20! This is sick!

I continue to follow him as he walks over to the Academy.

Hashirama's Pov.

As I follow young Naruto, I notice all the hateful glares sent his way, and even the people who just plain ignore him! What is wrong with these people! He's just a kid! I notice people talking about him and listen in.

"That Demon killed my husband! How dare he think he can just walk around as if he never did anything wrong?!"

"I don't know why the Hokage hasn't ended him yet! He's a Demon that will only cause trouble for us in the future!"

"Let's quit talking about him, he isn't worth the air."

I stare in horror at the villagers. As far as I can tell, Naruto is a kid who had done absolutely nothing wrong. I study Naruto closely and can see the slight pain in his eyes even though he's smiling. They may be strong, but their still kids. And kids can only take so much before they crack.

With that in mind I follow him to the Academy.

3rd Pov.

Sasuke was the first to arrive. He went to the seat closest to the window and sat down before going into his 'brooding' position. After a few minutes the kids started to trickle in and eventually Naruto came in and sat down beside Sasuke with a mini glare and a small mutter of 'Teme'. Than they all heard the sound of running. Any other class would think it was a stampede but the students of Iruka's class all knew better.

It was the one thing that could scare Itachi into running from a fight, the one thing that motivated Kakashi to never ever take off his mask, the one thing that gave Minato the motivation to become the 'Yellow Flash'. Yes, they were the Demon Spawns of Satin himself; _FANGIRLS._

Sasuke tensed in his chair as the door flew open. There Sakura was with Ino next to her. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Naruto-Baka!"He replied with a monstrous grin and shouted back.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"MOVE!"Ino shouted with Sakura. Sakura punched Naruto in the face and sent him a quick apology look before jumping into the seat next to Sasuke and latching onto his arm while screeching.

"SASUKE-KUNN!"

He just sent her an annoyed look before looking away. With that Iruka came in the classroom and calmed everyone down before starting his announcement.

Tobirama's Pov.

We were all standing outside and than we teleported into the room behind Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Everyone sent us shocked looks while we just stood there. We had been watching how they interact with eachother with their masks on and were seriously impressed with their acting skills. As Iruka continued with the class we noticed that even though no one was paying attention to them, they were still keeping up their acts.

"Now I will call your 1...Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura,..."Naruto jumped for joy while Sakura slammed her head on the desk and mumbled.

"I'm doomed."

"...and Uchiha Sasuke."Now Sakura jumped for joy before turning around and shouting.

"Take that, Ino-Pig! I'm with Sasuke-kun!"

They were all now waiting for their sensei and they hadn't dropped their masks yet. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara were all in the front and were staring at the actors in front of them. They were all silently wondering when they would crack.

3 hours later...

Sakura Pov.

I watched as Naruro put a blackboard eraser above the door and sighed internally before shouting.

"Naruto-Baka!What do you think you're doing!"Ruto just grinned cheekily before saying.

"Sakura-chaannn!He has to be punished!"

"As if a Jounin would ever fall for that, Dobe."Sasuke said smugly.

"What'd ya call me, Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Idiot."

"Emo!"

"Loser."

"Chicken-ass!"

I just sighed as I watched them fight before interfering, as my role dictates.

"Naruto-Baka!Don't call my Sasuke-kun that!"

With that, a hand appeared from the door and we watched as the eraser fell on some grey hair that defies gravity. We watched as he examined the group before saying.

"My first impression of you guys...I hate you."He said with an eye-smile. We all sweat-dropped while I started apologizing and blaming it all on Naruto.

"Meet me on the roof."

And with that he teleported to the roof while Naruto, Sasuke, and I all raced to get there first with our extra comrades following behind.


	5. The Bell Test

Kakashi's Pov.

I stare down at the new Genin that I'm supposed to test. My eye moves over to the Founders of Konoha. I really don't know how to react to them. They're living legends and I don't even know why they're here. So far, my plan is to just act like their normal people and the plans working. I turn my attention back to my Genin.

"How about introductions first, hmm?"

"What do you mean Sensei?"The girl-Sakura-I believe questioned me.

"I mean likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that."They nod their heads in understanding before the blonde speaks up.

"Ne, ne, Sensei, why don't you go first? You look suspicious."I smirk inwardly before pointing to myself and saying.

"Me? Ok than, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your concern, my dislikes are none of your concern, I have plenty of hobbies, and dream for the future,...never really thought about it."

I smirked at the looks on all of their faces, even The Founders are giving me the same look.

"All we learned was his name..."The blonde said. I nod before saying.

"Ok, now your guys who,-"But I was cut off by the blonde.

"Oh me!Pick me sensei!"

"Hmm?It seems we have a volunteer. Fine then, blondie, you go first."I conceded.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are ramen, and Sakura-chan! My dislikes are Teme...and my hobbies are comparing different ramen! And my dream is to become Hokage so that everyone will have to respect me!"He shouted. I smiled inwardly and thought.

'He has spirit...'

"Okay then, Pinky, you next."

"My name's Haruno Sakura, my likes are..(Glances over at Sasuke)...My dislikes are Naruto-Baka,my hobbies are reading, my dream is...(Glances over at Sasuke and blushes immensely.)"She squealed loudly. I sighed inwardly before looking over to the last of the trio.

"Now you, Emo."He glared at me slightly before saying.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke, my likes, I have none. I dislike almost everything, my hobbie is training and my dream,...no, it's an ambition because I will make it real. My ambition is to kill a certain someone."He said darkly. Then there was silence that I couldn't take so I said.

"Well, your all unique in your own way. So let's head to training ground 7 for the test."With that I lead the group as we walked towards the training grounds. As we were walking we were attracting a lot of states but I didn't care. We kept going until we got there. I turned around and sent a pointed look towards Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara. They understood and backed up from the genins. I looked down at them and started explaining the rules.

"You have to take these 2 bells from me before the alarm goes off. If you don't get a bell, you'll be sent back to the Academy. Any questions?"

"But Sensei, there's only 2 bells but there's 3 of us."Sakura pointed out. I nodded my head and said.

"Exactly, this way, at least one of you is sent back to the Academy."

They looked at me before 2 of them shouted.

"WHAT!"I just smirked and said.

"Yup.1,2,3, Go!"With that they all dispersed into the forest. I sensed their chakra's and surprisingly found them together. I headed towards them and was shocked at what I heard.

Naruto's Pov.

As we grouped up we could sense Sensei in a tree nearby and than Saku said.

"Guys! This test is about teamwork! We need to work together to get the bells from Sensei. And I have an idea."With that she told us the plan and we spread out to get in position.

Kakashi's Pov.

I had heard what Sakura said and was smiling softly while thinking.

'Maybe, just maybe, they can pass.'I than felt a chakra spike and blocked a kick Naruto sent me. He sent another kick that I dodged and than I turned behind me to catch a punch Sakura had sent me from behind. Their attacking me with taijutsu from both sides which forces me to take them seriously. Than suddenly they both backed off as a giant fireball made its way towards me. I jumped above it only to be surrounded on all sides by my Genin as they appeared around me. They than attacked me with taijutsu while still in the air and I was having a hard time. When we landed they all backed off with triumphant smirks on their faces as they stood. Sakura than held out her hand which had the 2 bells. I was shocked but there was still one more part they had to pass.

"Hmm, since Sakura got the bells, she has to pick which of you passes with her and who gets sent back."I watched as a slightly panicked expression overcame her face before it hardened with resolve. She than tossed both bells away from her and said.

"If one of us goes back, we all go back."

I smiled before saying.

"Very well than, you all...PASS!"They all sent shocked looks to me before shouting.

"WHAT!"I simply nodded and said.

"Team 7 is now official. Meet me here at 7 tomorrow for training."I than teleported away to the Hokages office to give my report.

The 3 new members of Team 7 were all grinning at eachother like maniacs before they all shouted.

"We did it!"

"I finally get to burn this 'Kill-Me-Orange' Jumpsuit!" Naruto said with an evil look in his eyes.

"I don't have to be a Fangirl! Yes!"Sakura cried happily.

"I don't have to be a revenge-crazy- emo!"Sasuke said gleefully.

"We can finally be ourselves!"They all shouted in unison.

Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara were all watching as they newly formed Team 7 cheered about their accomplishment. They were proud that they had passed and were contemplating taking the kids out for a treat, but quickly dismissed the thought, considering they were supposed to be dead. They instead chose to cook breakfast for them tomorrow morning. They smiled at the thought before they all jumped through the trees towards the Uchiha Compound.

When they got there Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all collapsed on the couch with sighs. Before they could doze off to sleep, Naruto brought up a question.

Naruto's Pov.

"Hey guys, what are we gonna do about Kakashi-Sensei tomorrow?"They both got up tiredly before sighing and Saku said.

"I don't know. I was guessing we just act like nothing ever happened."

"We can do that when we meet up with him, but what about when he wants an explanation?"

'Hey, kit. What if you tell him everything, but don't go into full detail. Just mention how you met, the plan, me, and maybe mention your parents and your histories. The last 2 are your choice.'Kurama suggested.

'Thanks Kura!'I replied mentally.

"Hey guys, Kura just suggested that we mention how we met, the plan, him and if your feeling up to it, mention my parents and our histories."I told them. They both seemed to think about it before nodding. We than rest back on the couch and fell asleep.

Tobirama's Pov.

As soon as we had gotten home, me, Hashirama, and Madara had headed straight to the kitchen to see what we could cook them. With what we found, it looked like they were going to be eating sausage, rice, tomato, and eggs. When we came out, we saw the 3 of them all lying on the couch wrapped around eachother as if they were each others lifelines. I looked at Madara and was surprised to see a soft expression on his face. I smiled slightly and thought.

'Maybe they could change him.'

I than looked back over to them and smiled before I walked over and gently picked up Sakura. I noticed that for a second her hands had tightened over there's before she let them go and snuggled into my arms. I smiled softly at the angelic look on her face before carrying her to her room. I was tempted to take her to mine but decided not to.

When I got to her room I put her down on her bed and tucked her in before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my flower."I whispered before leaving her room to get some rest of my own.


	6. Truth Revealed!

Naruto's Pov.

As I got up I realized that I wasn't on the couch and looked around to find myself in my room. I realized that either Tobirama, Hashirama, or Madara took us back to our rooms. I just shrugged it off and went to go take a bath.

When I came out I smelled something cooking. So curious, I head down to the kitchen because usually Saku and Suke just let me cook. When I got there I was surprised to see Hashirama leaving the pantry while Madara was cooking something on the stove and Tobirama was cutting tomatoes. I just stare before rubbing my eyes to make sure I'm not hallucinating and saying.

"Uhhh, Morning?"They all look back and nod before going back to their previously assigned tasks. I just stare a bit more before sighing and going to sit down at the table. Not long after me, Suke and Saku came in with equally confused looks. They just shake it off before saying.

"Good morning."The current chefs nod back to them before Saku and Suke walk over to me and sit down next to me. I nod to them as well as they simply sit there and stare at the 3 shinobi who are currently making breakfast. I mean, come on, can you blame us for being shocked? They're all known around the world for being legends and here they are; making breakfast for a bunch of genins.

Right then they finished and brought the plates of food over. As soon as the plates were set in front of us we devoured it all. When we finished we smiled innocently at them while they just chuckled. Me, Suke, and Saku than put our dishes in the sink before going out to the living room. When they joined us, we headed towards the training grounds and got in position. I was leaning on the trunk of the tree while sitting on a branch with one of my feet propped up and the other hanging over the edge. Saku was sitting in the shade of the tree cross-legged while her back was against the base of the tree. Suke was just leaning on a tree that was a few feet away from the one we were using. I was playing with a Kunai while Suke was chewing a senbon and Saku was polishing her Katana.

You see, after we dropped our masks we decided to drop our outfits as well to make it something that would suit us more. I am currently wearing a long sleeved jacket that is Kurama's fur color with black outline on the hoodie and the edges of my sleeves, a black T-shirt, and black ANBU style pants with a dark orange jagged number 7 on the right pants leg. I have a chain as my belt with 2 scroll on my left thigh, and my Kunai and Shuriken pouches on my right thigh, while I have another pouch on my right thigh for my seals and ink. I also have 2 twin katana's strapped on my back in an X formation. Suke has double broadswords hanging on both side of his thigh with his Kunai and Shuriken pouches on his left thigh. He is also wearing a ocean blue jacket with black outline on the edges of his hoodie and sleeves, he's also wearing a sky blue T-shirt under that with black ANBU style pants that have a blue jagged number 7 on the right pants leg, and a chain for a belt. Saku wears a pure black jacket with red as it outline on its hoodie and the sleeves. She is wearing a red shirt under it and black ANBU style pants that have a crimson red jagged number 7 on the right pants leg with a Crimson red, leather belt. She also has double katana's strapped on her back in an X formation. All in all, we look professional and badass. Anyway we're sitting here and we're waiting for Kakashi-Sensei to arrive.

Kakashi's Pov.

As I arrive at the training grounds I expect to hear shouts from 2 of my students but instead, I'm met with silence. I look up from my book and put it away before spotting my students. My jaw dropped. Their were my students, but they looked totally different and I watched as Sakura said something to Sasuke and he replied. By now, my eyes were bulging out of my sockets. Than Naruto noticed me and said something to the other 3 before they walked over to me. I noticed that Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara were just standing off to the side and watching. When they got to me I said the first thing on my mind.

"What happened? Tell me, _now."_

Andwith that, they continued to tell me that they met, the plan they made, how Naruto met Kyuubi, how their actually friends with Kyuubi and that his name is Kurama,how he was controlled. They told me that Naruto knows who his parents are, and they finished it off with how they brought back The Founders of Konoha. I sighed after receiving all the information and said.

"Would you like to reintroduce yourselves than?"They nodded before Naruto went.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like cooking, seals, Kurama, and my siblings. I dislike those who see me as The Kyuubi, rapists, people who judge before you meet the person, emo's, idiots, and FANGIRLS. My hobbies are training, making new seals, and hanging around with my siblings. My dreams for the future are to become Hokage, and to help Saku and Suke reach their dreams."Next was Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno.I like Ruto's cooking, my katana's, Kurama, and my siblings. I dislike those who can't tell the difference between a Kunai and a scroll, rapists, people who judge a book by its cover, emo's, idiots, and _FANGIRLS_. My hobbies are training, polishing my katana, and hanging around with my siblings. My dreams for the future are to become Head ANBU Captain, and to help Ruto and Suke with their dreams."Ah, now it's Sasuke's turn.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like Ruto's cooking, tomatoes, Kurama, and my siblings. I dislike those who are blind to tell the difference between a piece of paper and a shuriken, rapists, people who judge to soon, emo's, idiots, and the Demon Spawn of Satan: _FANGIRLS_. My hobbies are training, listening to music, and hanging around with my siblings. My dreams for the future are to become Head ANBU Captain, and to help Ruto and Saku with their dreams."He finished.

I just stared down at them before sighing. If there's one thing I got from that entire thing, it's that they're very close. I just rubbed my hand down my face tiredly before saying.

"Is there anything else I need to know about?"They look to each other before looking at me and saying.

"We have summons."I slapped my hand to my forehead and said.

"If that's all, bring them with you here tomorrow. I need to go home and digust the fact that you 3 managed to fool the entire village for 4 years."They just grinned cheekily at me before I teleported to the Hokage's Office. There's a lot that we must discuss.


	7. Let the Tortur-eh-um Training Begin!

The next day...

3rd Pov.

As they jumped across the rooftops to Training ground 7, they were all talking excitedly with Tinju, Shofu, and Kinju flying above them as Latoki, Inkoru and Sanji run with them. They were all talking happily and travelling peacefully until they got to the training grounds where they all split up into their own little groups. Sakura was with Tinju and Sanji, sitting under a tree and talking about 1 thing or the other, Sasuke was with Latoki and Shofu sitting in a tree, enjoying the peace, while Naruto was with Kinju and Inkoru while they were all enjoying a nap under the sun. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara were off to the side, observing the 3 siblings as they lazed about. It was another 3 hours before Kakashi arrived. When he got there he looked at his students and their summonings before they heard the noise, they all jumped up in a battle then looked over at their sensei before relaxing and walking over to them with their summonings in tow. When they got to him they all lined up in front of him, waiting for his instructions.

"Okay, today we will begin your training. I assume you all know what tree-walking is, correct?" He received nods from all of them, including the summons.

"Well, on to water-walking!"He said excitedly before leading them all to a nearby than pulled out his Kunai's with a evil glint in his eyes before saying.

"Okay, now dodge!"With that he released swarms of Kunai's on the 3 genin. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara all just watched on from the sidelines as the 3 kids that brought them back to life either, sunk in the water, ran a few steps before sinking, or just plain dived in to avoid getting impaled. They were getting great amusement from the scene before them, and they could tell that Kakashi was enjoying it to, if his insane laughter was anything to go by. After a few hours the 3 genin could stand over one spot in the water but they couldn't do the 'walking' part. After they once again sunk, Kakashi called them over and dismissed than teleported home to get some 3 genin collapsed on the spot from chakra exhaustion; leaving the 3 living legends to carry them home. They gave them soft looks before picking them up and taking them back to the Uchiha Compound.

After a few weeks, all member current members of Team 7 and their summonings could walk on water while dodging Kunai from a Jounin. They had also started working on their own Taijutsu styles. Each style is made to work only for a certain person.

Naruto's style is called Sly Fox. It works mainly around the concept of misconception and being able to throw your opponents off-guard. What you do is, you orbit around your opponent in the shadows of your surroundings and occasionly and let yourself be seen so they stay on edge. Than you continue to taunt them to the point that they lash out blindly and you take advantage of their unsteady stability and take them out; quick and easy.

Sakura's style is called Destruction. In this style when you hit your target, you hit them fast, and you hit them hard. You have to orbit your target until you find a weak spot on their body, or a blind spot in their vision. When you find that weakness, you take full advantage and continue to assault them. This style is made to be slow, deadly, and excruciatingly painful.

Sasuke's style is called Swift Swipe. It is revolved around the concept of quick and deadly. It is somewhat like the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style. His style includes the sharingan which makes it a more personal style. For this, you must make quick and hard hits on your opponents pressure points, and their chakra points. You make quick and painful hits on where those special points in their body are, and than keep up the onslaughter of attacks until your enemy falls.

Naruto's Pov.

Kakashi-Sensei had called us over and we were standing in a straight line in front of him. He had a certain glint in his eye that promised pain and we all groaned. He than said something that made our worlds explode.

"Well, I think it's time that I add something else to our training schedule. You all know those gravity seals that Naruto put on you?"We all nod before he says.

"Well, I'm going to have him make them twice as heavy, before you all have to run around the village for 2 hours straight."

We all shot him looks that basically said, 'If we're nod dead after this, we will hurt you.' He just gave us an eye-smile before looking towards me. I sighed before giving my siblings and our summons a apologetic immediately we all crashed on the floor and moaned from the bottom of our mini craters. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara all looked over to us before they either smirked or grinned and turned back to their conversation. We all just laid there at the bottom of our craters and moaned in pain, heck, even our summonings were stuck in their own craters! Kakashi looked at us from over the edge of the crater and eye-smiled.

"Up, up, up, my cute little genins! Unless you want me to add more time to your running!" He said in a sing-song voice. We all suddenly had alot of energy and sprang up to our feet.

"Well what are you waiting for! Get running before I chase you all with a Chidori!"

Yes, he had shown us his signature move. When he found out about Suke's Lightening chakra nature he had thought about teaching it to him, and had eventually taught it to him. Anyway as soon as that threat left his mouth, we were all up and sprinting like hell was on our heels, which in a way, it was. As we were running we heard his evil cackle as he watched us flee. Once we had already done a few laps around the village, we were all panting as if we had just fought an entire army.

"Why did Kami curse us with a crazy sensei?" Sanji panted as we ran.

"I don't know, that man is bat-shit-crazy!"Latoki replied as he tried to catch his breath.

Than as we ran a man wearing a green spandex, with caterpillars growing on his eyes, and a bowl cut hair style, along with a mini version of himself ran next to us.

"Hello! My youthful comrades! It is such a youthful thing to meet you on this fine evening as we broaden our Flames of Youth for a brighter future!"Exclaimed the mini version.

"Yosh! It is most youthful to see the younger generation fanning their Flames of Youth by training to their hearts content! Only true youthfulness can be achieved by pouring blood, sweat, and tears!"Agreed the bigger version.

We all just ran faster to try and lose them. But it seems that no matter how fast we ran, we couldn't lose them! Eventually the 2 hours were up and we ran straight back to our training grounds. As soon as we got there we all curled up in little balls and started mumbling to ourselves. Saku, Tinju, and Sanji were muttering about 'caterpillar eyebrows', Suke, Latoki, and Shofu were muttering about 'green spandex', and, well, me, Kinju, and Inkoru were curled around eachother, just like everyone else except, we kept saying over and over again, 'blinding teeth'. When Kakashi, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara saw us they gave us questioning looks before we all shouted in a traumatized manner.

"TO MUCH YOUTH!"

Than it seems everything came together for Kakashi because our tormentors entered the training field just then. As soon as we caught sight of them we hid behind the people closest to us. Sakura, Sanji, and Tinju hid behind Tobirama, Sasuke, Shofu, and Latoki were hiding behind Madara, and me, Inkoru, and Kinju were hiding behind Hashirama. When we heard them ranting about 'youth' again, me and my siblings decided we were traumatized enough for one day and ran the hell out of there.


	8. New Mission!

Naruto's Pov.

We had been doing D-Rank missions for a while now. Lets just say, we currently have 137 D-Ranks under our belt. We had just caught Tora _again,_ and were currently heading towards the Hokage Tower to report the mission to Jiji. When we got there, we found the Daimyo's wife there ranting about 'her precious and innocent Tora'.We all snorted which resulted in Kashi-Sensei whacking us on the had bonded with Kakashi-Sensei and have started to think of him as a sort of father-figure. We ended up calling him 'Kashi-Sensei' one day and the nickname stuck. Anyway as we handed Tora to the Daimyo's wife we watched in sympathy as the poor cat was squished to death and started becoming a little blue. When she left we looked to Jiji with unmatched determination and listened as he named the different D-Ranks we could be doing. We all hardened our looks and said in unison.

"No."

He looked at us with a slightly disbelieving stare and a raised eyebrow. He started explaining the different ranks for mission blah, blah, blah. I simply turned to my siblings and started talking about training, and new seals I'm making, and what they wanted for dinner. When they realized that we weren't listening Iruka called us and we turned to him before saying.

"These D-Ranks are not worth our time. _Normal_ shinobi would do it in order, we're not normal. These D-Ranks are a complete waist of our time that we could be using training."

They just gave us shocked looks before Jiji sighed and said.

"Fine, I'll give you one C-Rank mission. If it proves to be too difficult, than your all going back to D-Ranks, but if you can handle it, I'll continue to give you C-Ranks. How's that?"

We all smiled and nodded happily. He sighed before calling the not-so-hidden-ANBU to escort in the man who we will have to protect. When he walked in, one word came to everyone's mind. _Drunk_.

"Huh? These brats are the one's who are supposed to protect me? I paid for ninja's, not a bunch of kids."

Before anyone could blink their were multiple, small, scratches on him. He shook slightly as we all said in perfect unison.

"As you can surely see, we are more than capable of protecting you."

He gulped before saying.

"Well, I am the super bridge builder Tazuna and I expect you to protect me with your life."

When he said that, we all snorted again which led to Kashi sighing while rubbing his face tiredly. We only grinned innocently at him and I gave him a peace sign. He glared at us slightly and we just continued to grin. We than looked at Jiji and nodded before leaving the office with Kashi. When we got to the dirt roads of the village we grabbed Kashi by his sleeves and dragged him with us.

"Where do you think your taking me, my little demon minions?"

We all looked back at him and said with determined eyes.

"When we get back, your moving in with us. Whether you want to or not."He just sighed and nodded tiredly. We than dragged him back to the Uchiha Compound. When we got there we walked past Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara with grins on our faces before we entered a special room. This room is special because it's our personal armory. What not many people know, we all took a liking to making weapons. Basically, Saku's creativity gives us our ideas, Suke's natural talent gives us the ability to make the weapons, and my seals give the weapons special uses. Anyway when we got inside Kashi eye nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the sheer amount of them. He dreamily walked over to a special set of nin-dog armor we had made one day when we got bored. We watched as he picked it up gingerly and stared in awe at it. The vest is a white color with blue outlining on the edges. It has a metal plate on the top where you would put your signature to show that the dog wearing it is a part of your pack

"That nin-dog armor has a special ability because of a seal that's hidden in the fabric that lets it camouflage with its surroundings. If you look over there, there's a set of nin-dog gloves that have metal spikes at the edges where the claws can fit. The spike will reshape on its own to fit the claws so that the nin-dog feels comfortable."I noticed the astounded and awe-filled gaze as he picked up the gloves as well.

"Do you want them? We have more of them."I asked him.

"I can?"He asked somewhat hopefully.

"Yeah, though I don't know why you would want one."

"My summoning is the dog. But on another note, are you serious? I can have this?"We all nodded our heads and he gave us a happy eye-smile before he bit his thumb and ran threw a few handsigns that looked familiar. We watched as he slammed both his hands on the ground and one big sealing pattern surrounded both before an entire pack of nin-dogs appeared in a 'poof' of smoke. We watched as Kashi called their attention.

"Yo, Pakkun."

"Kakashi, why did you summon us?"The nin-dog now identified as Pakkun said.

"Don't be so rude, Pakkun. It's so un-cute, so un-cute."Kashi said playfully.

"How dare you! I am the cutest thing you have ever seen!"He replied with an offended expression. Me and my siblings all laughed at the argument taking place. Of course this led to all the nin-dogs looking at us. We just grinned and said.

"Yo, we're Kashi-Sensei's students."

"Kakashi, I swear if you summoned me just to show me off to your students, than I will not be happy."Pakkun dead-panned.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. Me and my siblings all like to make weapons and armor when we're bored. One day we had been bored enough to the point that we made nin-dog armor and Kashi summoned you guys to see if they fit. Right, Kashi?"Suke said.

"Yeah. So, do you guys wanna try it out?"Kashi asked his nin-dogs.

"Yeah!"They all cheered.

"Hey, hey, not in here. Kashi you can take them to your room. We'll show you where it is."

And with that, we were off.


	9. The Wave Mission Part 1

The next day...

Naruto's Pov.

Me, Suke, and Saku were all waiting at the gates for Kashi-Sensei to come. Another reason that we want him to live with us is so that we can make sure that he gets to our meeting places on time. As we waited we were having a conversation about what we would do to make sure that he was on time. Saku has mentioned threatening to burn his Icha Icha a few times and Suke has said that we should just teleport him there and wake him up when he arrives. I just laughed at their suggestions and agreed before suggesting we do both to ensure his arrival. They nodded and we all started doing our own things. Suke, Shofu, and Latoki were talking about different weapons and their uses, Saku, Sanji, and Tinju were talking about different combos that could be used for certain situations, and me Inkoru, and Kinju were talking about different ideas for seals and their components. That's when we saw Kashi-Sensei coming towards us with the client in tow with his nose in his smutty porn book. Suke leaned on a wall and started hyperventilation heavily. Me and Saku both curled up in a ball on the floor and started rocking back and forth.

"No, no, no, I'm too young to die. I'm too young, I still have dreams!"Saku was muttering to herself.

"I'm going insane and am having a hallucination. Yes, yes just a hallucination."I kept saying over and over to myself.

"What kind of sick genjutsu is this! This is no joking matter! No one should joke about the world ending!"Suke ranted.

"Ummm, what's wrong with them?" Kashi asked pointing to us before looking at the summons for an answer.

"YOU'RE ON TIME!" They all shouted at once.

"You guys can calm down. We personally made sure that he got here on time."Madara sighed out while looking at us exasperatingly. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards us with Tobirama and Hashirama following him. When he said that, me and my siblings all calmed down immediately and sighed in relief. We may be strong for our age, but we can't handle an apocalypse just yet. Kashi twitched when he realized that our freak-out states had been because he was on time. He glared at us slightly before saying.

"Whatever, come on my little demon minions. We must head on our way."

We just grinned before following him out of the village gates with Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara following us.

'Hmm, seems their coming with us on the mission. Oh well, I like their company, I just hope they actually let us fight instead of trying to protect us.' I thought nodding mentally.

We had been traveling for a few hours now. Up ahead, me and my siblings saw a puddle and immediately tensed up. Kashi noticed our postures and seemed to be thinking something over.

'These guys are amateurs. It hasn't rained in months, it's a bright and sunny day, and seriously, theses guys could take a few lessons in masking their chakra.'

'Agreed, kit. These guys can't be any higher than high Chunin if this is the limit of their abilities.'

I mentally nodded in agreement before walking up to the puddle and dropping a new seal I made into it. The seal sends electric pulses into your nervous system so that you feel like your on fire. I like to call it the Shocker Seal. As soon as my seal hit the puddle, 2 ex-mist ninja came out and swung their claws at Kashi. He let them get him and substituted himself before me and my sibling retaliated. Saku went with the summonings to protect Tazuna while me and Suke handle the attackers. When I finally got a good look at our attackers I recognized them as the 'Demon Brothers' from the Bingo Book. I had read it over with my siblings when we had gotten really bored one day, so don't blame us if we had nothing better to do! Anyway, as me and Suke charged at them, they both threw their claws at us. Me and Suke intercepted them by pulling out our Kunai's and tossing them with perfect precision at the offending items. We both than promptly disappeared and reappeared in front of them in the air, with our legs ready to deliver a devastating blow to their heads. We landed the blow and stood up. I grabbed both of them by their collars and dragged them towards the forest before disappearing in the foliage.

20 minutes of screaming later...

3rd Pov.

When Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna saw Naruto again, he was walking back with a perfectly fine Kakashi by his side who was questioning him on how he knew those torture methods.

"I used the same methods the villagers used on me." He replied simply. Kakashi steps faltered a bit but he continued walking, deciding to just stay quite for now. With that, they continued on their way to the Land of Waves.

A few hours later...

Sakura's Pov.

We were all currently on a small boat, on our way towards the Land of Waves. When we came into view of the bridge we all stared on in awe before we reached land. As we were walking down the side of the canal, we all threw a weapon in some bushes nearby and watched as a white rabbit hopped out.

'White? There shouldn't be any white rabbits around unless that means-'

My eyes widened in realization before the entire Team 7 shouted.

"Duck!"

We all dropped to the floor, or in mine and Suke's case pulled Tazuna to the ground. A giant sword that resembled a butcher knife came out of the fog and slammed into the tree behind us. We all watched with apprehension as a man with cow prints, and...no eye-brows landed on the sword. I was desperately trying to hold in my laughter but simply couldn't and burst out laughing. Everyone gave me weird looks, even Zabuza, and yes, I know who he is. But the incredulous look on his face just made me laugh harder before I wheezed out while busting a gut.

"H-He has no eye-brows!"

Everyone just gave me either incredulous, or amused looks before focusing their attention back on the attacker, who is currently glaring at me with a deadly expression.


	10. The Wave Mission Part 2

Sakura's Pov.

I was currently staring down Zabuza as he glared at me for my comment about his lack of _certain_ traits. I just grinned cheekily before he removed his glare and looked at Kashi and said.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Copy Cat Kakashi, Sharingan Kakashi, and the man who is said to have mastered over a thousand jutsu's. You have quite a reputation."

"Ah, as do you, Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist, and one of the members of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of The Mist."Me and my siblings reply in unison before Kashi even had a chance to open his mouth. They all looked at us incredulously before we got annoyed with the look and said.

"What? We got bored one day and memorized the Bingo Book."They gave us weird looks, probably because of how non-chalant we were about the idea of getting a copy and memorizing the Bingo Book even though we're only newly passed Genin. Well, something everyone in the world should know, _we_ _are_ _not_ _normal_ _shinobi_. Normal shinobi have the odd quirk of it her being super perverted, or having a major obsession with something in general. We don't exactly have a _major_ _obsession_. We have multiple little side hobbies and the passion to just prove everyone wrong. And everyone's going to have to learn that quick or they won't be able to keep up.

We just stared at them as if they were retarded and waited for the fight to start. When they finally snapped out of their weird little fantasies, they looked at each other. Me and my siblings all just sighed and called out summonings out of the trees, as well as Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara. They all just waited with us on the sidelines and watched as Kashi and Zabuza started their fight that was currently being betted on by me and my siblings. While me, Suke, and Ruto were betting on the winner, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara were all watching the fight with surprising seriousness. Although, the 3 siblings couldn't tell why they had a kind of proud look in their eyes, they simply decided to ignore it.

30 minuted later...

Naruto's Pov.

The Hunter-Nin had just taken away Zabuza's body and I was currently damning Kashi to hell for being so goddamn _heavy_! I mean, come on, even _I'm_ not that heavy! We were walking to Tazuna's house with me muttering curses. As soon as we had gotten in the house I dropped him on the floor like a sack of potatoes. I heard a number of very amused sounds from behind me and just turned around to pout to everyone who laughed at me.

"Hey! Don't blame me if he's so _heavy!_ "I whined.

They just shook their heads at my childish act. It was then that we heard the pained groan from the ground. We all watched as Kashi slowly got up from the ground. As he stood up, he rested his arm on my head and I glared up at him.

"Kashi, you need to eat less."I said evenly. He just did his famous eye-crinkle and replied.

"Says the boy who orders at least 15 bowls of ramen at Ichiraku everyday."

I just glared at him slightly before letting out a sigh. Saku handed him a makeshift set of walking sticks which he gladly took. He than looked over to the 2 people who were currently staring at us. Tazuna was standing next to a girl who looks somewhat similar to him.

"Everyone, meet my daughter Tsunami." Ah, so that's why they look similar.

"Hello, everyone. It is a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for keeping my father safe." Tsunami said.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Tsunami-san."Saku said.

"Aww, no need to be so polite. Just call me Tsunami or Tsunami-chan."

We just nodded before Tsunami led us through the house.

"There is 1 bathroom connected to each of the bedrooms. And since we only have 3 extra bedrooms a few of you will have to share."She said while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. I just smiled and said.

"Eh, it's no problem. With the state of the village, we can't expect you to be rich."

She sent me a kind smile before walking downstairs to probably prepare food. And as I turn around to discuss who will sleep where, Saku runs off with her summonings and they enter a room and locked the door before any of us could respond.

"Saku come out now! That's no fair!"I yelled indignantly

"Come on! Why do I have to sleep with them!" Shofu whined.

"At least let me in, will ya!" Inkoru snarled.

"Come on boys. We'll share a room while they can have the last one." Kashi said while motioning towards Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara. We all nodded begrudgingly before following Kashi into a room with our summons while the other 3 head to there's. When we came in, we all situated our stuff around the room before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next day...

Naruto's Pov.

I woke up with a gasp as I felt ice cold water soak me in my bedroll. I started shivering slightly and rubbed my hands up and down my arms while looking around for the perpetrator. That's when I spotted Kashi standing above me with an upside down bucket in his hand. I glared slightly at him and made a move to stand up, only to slip on something on the ground. As I slipped the momentum of my motion made me slide right into the wall where Suke was standing with a smirk. When I hit the wall he tipped something over and 2 jars full of syrup and honey splashed all over me. As soon as I wipe the sticky stuff out of my eyes, I see Saku in front of me with an evil glint in her eyes. I shake slightly in fear as she brings up 2 buckets. I except my fate as she flips them over and drops white powder and fish guts all over me. I just sit there for a second before slowly bringing my hands up and wiping them down my face. I than open my eyes and give all of them an evil look before a very evil and dark smirk speed across my lips as I start to think of my revenge strategy. I start cackling evilly which made them all shiver before they left the room. Leaving Kurama to question my sanity.

'Yes, yes, that's perfect.'

I went to take a shower before leaving my bedroom and sitting at the table while humming a merry tune. I completely ignore the looks I'm getting but smile brightly and innocently when I see the dawn of realization etch across their faces. Of course, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara don't know why they have those looks that resemble pure horror on their faces but I do. Oh, I really do.

Team 7's Pov.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What did we do, what did we do, what did we do?!'

They had all just realized who they had just utterly embarrassed.

They had just embarrassed: someone who knows where they live, a fuijutsu specialist, the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death, the jinchuriki and friend of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and the person known across the entire Fire Nation as The Prank King of Konoha.

They all shivered at the realization and watched as he smiled innocently.

'Yup, we're dead.'


	11. The Wave Mission Part 3

Sakura's Pov.

Me and Suke had just told Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara why we were so scared of our self-proclaimed 'sibling'. When we told them, they snickered and said.

"Good Luck."

I pouted and glared at them before following Suke to where Ruto, Kashi, and Kura were waiting for us to begin training. Once we reached them Kashi started us on our laps before we would do sparring, and then individual training methods. We each have different exercises to help us in our different weaknesses. My exercises involve strengthening my chakra reserves and my stamina. Suke's exercises involve strengthening his Taijutsu and weaponry. While Ruto's exercises involve strengthening his Genjutsu and chakra control. After about 6 hours of this torture, we all headed to Tazuna's house. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara had gone to keep Tazuna safe while we trained. When we got back, we looked at them all at the table and nodded before quickly walking to our rooms to get ready for dinner.

When we got back, we took our seats and had started eating. As soon as we sat down a kid came in and Tsunami introduced him as her son, Inari. When the food was served, we all launched into different conversations with different people. I was talking to Tobirama about what he did in his past life and he seemed to be quite enjoying the conversation. I couldn't really blame him because I was also enjoying it. Then Tobirama started telling me about everything Hashirama did to try and woo over Mito. I laughed when he mentioned a particular incident where Hashirama had followed Mito everywhere like a lost puppy and that he had to resort to knocking him out so that he would leave Mito alone.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Being all smiles and laughs! Gato will destroy all of you so you should just leave before he kills you!"shouted Inari.

'That brat! We did not beat an A-Ranked Shinobi only for this kid to come along and underestimate us. Plus, he's ruining my chance to learn more about Tobirama-kun!'

You see, when me and my siblings had fallen asleep on the couch, I was still a little awake and I remembered what he had done and what he had called me. Ever since than I had had a small crush on him and I actually did find his life story interesting.

"Hey kid, we'll be fine. Calm down." Suke said.

"No! You don't know what it means to suffer! You don't know the pain of losing someone precious! You don't know the pain of loneliness!"Inari shouted angrily. Me and my siblings immediately froze up and let our bangs cast a shadow over our eyes as we looked down. A dark and depressing air surrounded us as unwanted memories swirled in our heads. Hateful glares, dead and beaten bodies, and finally, little kids desperately wishing for someone else to help them through their pain and sorrow.

3rd Pov.

Everyone in the room was quite. Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara and Kakashi had just ignored what Inari said and would've continued to do so if they hadn't noticed the state of the 3 'siblings'. They all had their head bowed and were shaking as shadows covered their eyes. Than all at once, their heads snapped up in unison to show that their faces were set in a deep scowl as they looked at Inari. Their eyes shined with fury but all the adults in the room could see the hint of barely suppressed sadness and pain.

"No. It's you who doesn't know what the meaning of pain is, brat. Do you have to suffer hateful glares and assassinations on your life on a daily basis?"Naruto questioned with his voice full of pain.

"Do you have to suffer the pain of having your most cherished person in the world, murder your entire family in cold blood?"Sasuke added on with a voice that screamed suffering and betrayal.

"Do you have to suffer the pain of having someone who is meant to love you, care for you, cherish you, be the very person that made your life a living hell?"Sakura included with a voice that screamed of loneliness.

"Do you have to suffer the pain of knowing that all the worst things in your life happened because you had no control over it, and that no matter what you do, everyone will always blame you for it?"They all said at once with piercing gazes while standing up.

Inari just stood there in shock before running off towards his room. The 3 siblings all watched as he ran off before excusing themselves and leaving the house to go calm down their nerves. The 4 Shinobi knew that the siblings would need time to calm down and let their emotions settle before they would be able to talk about it. They could tell that some old wounds had opened up and that they would need space to start recovering. They silently decided to talk to them tomorrow before they headed off towards bed.

The next day...

Tobirama's Pov.

When I woke up I remembered what had transpired yesterday during dinner and sighed. It was fairly easy for me to ignore the kid, but I was surprised by the effect his words had had on the 3 teens. When I heard what they said I had immediately understood why they reacted so dramatically. It was obvious that they had had tough childhoods when they were young and him saying that they must have great lives while knowing absolutely nothing about them would have ticked anyone off. I myself had gone through a small flashback of my more...difficult times in life. I had remembered when my other 3 brothers had died during the war, and remembering what Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had said happened to them, I became a little depressed.

Me, Hashirama, and Madara had founded Konoha because we had wanted to make sure that no child would have to mature as fast as we had, and to preserve their innocent and naïve minds for as long as possible. But hearing what had happened to them, I realized that although the village may save most children, it won't save all of them. I let out a sigh at that realization before washing up and heading downstairs. When I reached the foot of the stairs I saw that Tsunami-san was already up and cooking.

'What is it with cooks being the first one's to get up?'I thought to myself questioningly before shrugging it off and sitting at the table. She looked back at me and smiled kindly before nodding and resuming her task. I had nodded back before my brother, Madara and Kakashi walked in. I also nodded to them and watched them as they took a seat.

"Hey! Has anyone seen the kids since yesterday?"Hashirama exclaimed suddenly. We all shook our heads before looking at eachother with a hint of worry in our eyes. We all quickly got up and raced out the door to look for the 3 siblings.

We were all racing through the forest, searching frantically for the 3 young teens that had somehow found a way through our barriers and had quickly became precious to us, which firmly implanted themselves in our lives. As we raced through the forest, we felt 3 chakra signals off to our side and immediately changed course. We soon landed in a clearing and looked at a nearby tree where we felt the chakra signals. We saw all 3 of the teens huddled around eachother under the shade of the tree. We smiled softly at the peaceful expressions on their faces before walking over and squatting down next to them. I lightly tapped Sakura on the shoulder and watched as her eyes slowly opened to show her bright emerald eyes that I find myself smiling at. When her eyes opened fully, they landed on me immediately. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly before letting out small sobs. I closed my arms around her and rubbed my hands up and down her back smoothly to try and calm her down, to reassure her that everything was okay and that I was there.

When I had seen the loneliness in her eyes last night, I immediately swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to make sure that look never shows on her .Again.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay, I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, I won't leave you, I promise."I muttered soothingly into her hair. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and looked to my side to see Madara and Hashirama doing the same with the other 2 boys. Kakashi was off to the side looking worriedly at his 3 students.

When they had finally calmed down, me, Hashirama, and Madara had all sat more comfortably on the grass floor to hold them more properly. Each of the 3 teens were currently sitting on our laps. While the 2 boys were just sitting there, I had my arms wrapped around Sakura tightly. When they noticed, the glared at me a little before Sakura noticed and shot them a 'flip off' look. I chuckled lightly and kissed the back of her head. Her slowly bubbling anger resided and she calmed down while leaning into my chest. Kakashi sighed before saying gently.

"Do you guys want to tell us why you reacted so strongly? You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would still be nice to know."

The 3 siblings looked at eachother and had a silent debate before they all looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"Everyone thinks that I'm the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha 13 years ago because my parents died sealing the Kyuubi within me. My parents wanted me to be seen as a hero so my jinchuriki status wasn't hidden, but nobody saw me as the hero. They all saw me as a reincarnation of a deadly source of power. When I was younger the villagers would always ambush me and beat me to near death. Some even went as far as hiring ninja from other villages to assassinate me. The first time someone tried to kill me, I had been able to run away before he could finish me off. Since then, Jiji had ANBU follow me to make sure that it doesn't happen again."Naruto said, choking lightly at the end. Me, Hashirama, and Madara were shocked. We then looked over to Kakashi and asked icily.

"Did you know about this?"

"No. I only knew about the villagers general dislike of him, I didn't know they went as far as beatings, much less attempts on his life. Besides, during the time that Naruto was growing up, I was usually outside the village doing missions."Kakashi said shaking his head with a still slightly shocked face.

"Seems it's my turn."Sasuke said sighing. We all looked at him before he spoke.

"My entire clan was massacred by my older brother. He wanted me to hate him, loathe him for what he did but I don't. I'm just upset that he left me alone. Though, I suppose that I'm technically not alone considering that he's still alive. I intend to find out why he murdered the clan and if I can, I want to bring him back home."

Me, Hashirama, and Madara all shared shocked expressions.

'The entire Uchiha clan was massacred? Why would anyone do that to their own family? Unless maybe...'

My mind started whirling with the possibilities, but before my thoughts could continue, Sakura started speaking.

"My mother died when I was born. Because of this, my dad thought that I was responsible and so, he blamed me. He would beat me every night until one day, he came home drunk and actually tried to murder me. Luckily I had gotten away in time and made it to the hospital so that they could treat me before he could follow."She finished sadly. My grip tightened on her before I leaned my head down to whisper reassuring words in her ear.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'm here now, I won't let him or anyone else touch you again."

She just nodded slightly before leaning back into my chest and slowly falling asleep. The other 2 copied her actions as if on signal. I smiled softly at the little pinkette before scooping her up in my arms and after letting her get comfortable in the new position, carried her home with the others following.


	12. The Wave Mission Part 4

Naruto's Pov.

It has been a week since we have arrived at Wave and we were all currently going with Tazuna to the bridge. When we got there, we were rendered speechless from shock when we saw the scene in front of us. All the people who had been helping Tazuna were all lying on the ground. Saku ran forward and pressed her fingers to someone's neck before letting out a breath of relief.

"Don't worry, their just unconscious."

We also let out relieved sighs before the mist started getting thicker. Me, Suke, and Saku all took up our battle stances. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara were just standing behind us, but I could tell that their guard was up. Suddenly, a deep dark laughter echoed from everywhere around us, with a strong boost of KI to add to it. Me and my siblings just stood there, our eyes narrowed in concetration. Kura had introduced us to his KI on more than one occasion, and quite frankly, the Demon Lord can dwarf whatever Zabuza dishes out. We were just standing there before Zabuza and the fake Hunter-nin that took his body away the first time appeared, standing on the water. Kashi had told us about the fact that he was a fake Hunter-nin, thus making me and my siblings feel utterly stupid. Of course, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara had been excused from our self-loathing because Hunter-nins were created after they died.

"So we meet again, Kakashi. It seems you still have those brats with you."Zabuza said, breaking my line of thought.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna. I'll handle Zabuza."Kashi ordered.

We nodded before disappearing and reappearing in front of Tazuna. We watched as Kashi raised his hitae-ate to show his fully matured 3 tomoe sharingan. We watched in amazement as Kashi and Zabuza started racing through handsigns before shouting in unison.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The water around them started whirling around them wildly until it rose and took the form of a dragon. The dragons intertwined around eachother until their heads crashed together and splashed both of them with water. They just ignored it and continued their fight.

I looked to the side to see the fake Hunter-nun rushing us. I nudged Suke and he looked directly at the charging enemy before disappearing and intercepting her halfway. Me and Saku were observing the fights around us with keen attention while keeping our senses on high alert. We suddenly felt chakra signals nearing us from the direction of the bridge. Me and Saku nodded to eachother showing that we both sensed the enemies coming our way. We both quickly intercepted the fights before they could get to out of control. Saku blocked both the fake Hunter-nin and Suke before they could land anymore blows. I ran and blocked Kashi before he could chidori Zabuza while he was being held down by his summons who were wearing the new armor.

"Stop fighting. Zabuza, Gato never meant to pay you. And mister Hunter-nin-san, I understand that you don't like killing, and that your extremely loyal to Zabuza, but please try not to harm my brother any further."I said calmly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kashi stared at me before a look of realization crossed his face. I nodded to him before standing up and letting them go. I looked at Saku who let Suke and the fake Hunter-nin go. I looked at him and said.

"Hey, what's your name? 'Cause I'm getting kind of tired of calling you Hunter-nin."

"My name's Haku. And what are your names?"She, or at least I think it's a she, replied.

"I'm Naruto, and these are my siblings, Sasuke and Sakura. But I really need this cleared up. Are you a boy or a girl?"I asked seriously.

"I am a girl."Haku said.

I sighed in relief that I was correct. Tobirama and Madara chuckled while Hashirama full on laughed. I grinned cheekily at them before engaging Haku and my siblings in a conversation. I saw Zabuza and Kashi talking with Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara but ignored them and resumed our conversation.

Tobirama's Pov.

As we were talking, I noticed the teens catching glances at Zabuza before they resumed their conversation.

'I wonder what their thinking...'I thought.

It was then that a mob of bandits and thiefs all came up from the edge of the bridge. They were being led by a short fat man whom I suspect is Gato. When he came up he shouted.

"Zabuza! What is the meaning of this?! I ordered you to kill them! Oh, it doesn't matter, I wasn't planning on paying you anyway."

He looked at all of us before his eyes stopped on Sakura. My eyes narrowed when I saw the lustful look in his eyes. I fought down a growl as he said.

"Kill them all. But not the pink-haired girl. She could serve me some good."

I glared at him before looking over to Sakura. I saw the look in her eyes and knew that she would be okay. Naruto and Sasuke came over to stand next to her while also holding the same look. I actually smirked when I saw a few of Gato's men wet themselves.

"What are you waiting for!? Go get them! Whoever brings me the girl gets payed extra!"Gato shouted.

"Let us handle this."Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura said in a dark voice.

Me, Hashirama, Madara, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku all nodded. We watched as they charged the enemies and 1 by one the enemy fell to their feet. They had pulled out their weapons and were killing any and all who stood in their way. Eventually, there were no enemies left and the only person left was Gato who was on his knees in fear.

"P-Please spare m-me. I-I can g-give y-you whatever y-you w-want. M-money, l-land, w-women, j-just s-spare me."He begged.

I shot him a cold glare before looking to the teens to see what they would say. They looked to eachother before looking down at him and saying in unison.

"We want your head."

With that, his head was lopped off by Naruto's katana. We looked off to the side to see the villagers all rallied together with crossbows, pitchforks, and hoes.

"Ummm, are we to late?"Inari asked.

While everyone was laughing or chuckling I looked towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I could see them looking at their hands with blank expressions. I sighed tiredly while thinking.

'Figures. First kills are always the hardest.'

I looked and saw Kakashi giving his students a knowing look. I knew that he had it handled and decided to just meet up with Sakura at the celebration.

Kakashi's Pov.

As I looked around I could see basically everyone having fun and cheering for the freedom of Wave. I smiled slightly before I saw the still blank expressions on my students faces. I sighed before walking towards them.

"You know, you should enjoy this. Times like these don't always last."I started.

"I know but...we always knew we would have to kill. But knowing and actually doing it are so much different."Sasuke replied.

"Kashi...does it get any easier? Does there ever come a point when this actually becomes routine?"Naruto questioned. I sighed before responding.

"Yes, Naruto. It does get easier. But just remember...anything your feeling right now, remorse, regret, guilt. Those feelings are only evidence that your human. And if their ever comes a time when you stop feeling anything, when deaths become a daily part of life. Then that simply means that you've been doing this job for too long."

They all nodded in understanding before going to enjoy the celebration. Zabuza walked over to me before saying.

"He's a jinchuriki, isn't he?"My eye widened before I looked over to him for and explanation.

"I've met jinchuriki before and they all got some kind of trait from their commander."

I nodded my head in understanding before he chuckled and continued.

"So, son of the Yellow Flash, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and student of Sharingan no Kakashi. Must be loyalty in your village. Who's the mother?"

"How did you- "

"He's a carbon copy of his father. Spiky yellow hair, ocean blue eyes, same body build, and same facial build. If anything, only small parts are changed. Those changes probably came from the mother. Why?"I sighed before answering.

"As you probably know, Minato-Sensei made a lot of enemies during his time. Because of this, we kept his parentage a secret. Also, everyone in the village thinks he's the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, not the jail. Minato-Sensei had wanted him viewed as a hero, that why his jinchuriki status wasn't hidden. Apparently, no one saw it that way."He just nodded in understanding before questioning.

"So who's the mother?"I smiled at the memories flashing through my mind before responding.

"Kushina Uzumaki."I answered. He whistled and asked.

"So, what's gonna happen to me and Haku after this little celebration?"

He asked this just as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came over. When they heard his question, Naruto was the first to speak.

"Simple. Your coming with us."

Zabuza sent him an unsure look before asking.

"If I did go with you, where would Haku and me stay?"

"You'll live with us."They replied in unison with finality in their voice. With their decision, they all split up and went their separate ways. Sasuke and Haku were dancing together with blushing faces, Sakura was resting happily in Tobirama's arms as he hugged her from behind, Naruto was talking with Inari, and the summons were all playing with the kids. As Zabuza looked around at all the happy faces he smiled under his mask and said with content.

"I think I'll enjoy being in Konoha."

I smiled and laughed before saying.

"You better believe it!"


	13. Return

Naruto's Pov.

The bridge was just finished yesterday and now me, my siblings, Kashi, Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara, Zabuza, and Haku are standing in front of it with all the villagers behind us. Me and my siblings look back at all of them and flash them a wide grim with a thumbs up. I notice Inari about to cry and walk over to him.

"You know Inari, it's okay to cry when you're happy."I said while placing my hand on his shoulder. He smiled up at me and let's a few of the tears fall down his cheeks before wiping them away. I smile down at him and look at all the other villagers. Tazuna walks up to the front and says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I would like to thank everyone for the help in building this bridge! With this bridge, our town shall prosper once again! And with that out of the way, I would like to thank the Konoha Ninja's for their help and support in protecting me and freeing Wave of the treachery of Gato! And without any further ado, I would like to announce the official opening of The Hero's Bridge!"

Everyone cheered and celebrated. Me and my siblings all had wide grins on our faces and were trying to keep ourselves from jumping around like kids on a sugar high. And with that, Tazuna moved out of the way to let us pass. We all took 1 step on the bridge before a memory popped into my head. I grinned wolfishly before flashing through handsigns and activating the seals I had put on my team during their sleep. Kashi's hair became a vomit green with purple polka dots, Suke's hair became a _very_ bright shade of pink with white polka dots, and Saku's hair became a pale blue with black and orange stripes crisscrossing. Everything went silent except for the crickets chirping. 1...2...3 That's when the first snicker was heard, than a chuckle, than Hashirama couldn't hold it in and he let out a very contagious laugh. Everyone soon joined in as they couldn't hold it in anymore. Saku, Suke, and Kashi were just looking around at everyone like they were insane. I pulled a mirror out of my bag and handed it to Saku before running off in a swirl of dust.

3rd Pov.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi blinked once...twice...3 times. Their eyes darkened before they all sped off after Naruro with curses flying from their mouths. Meanwhile, Zabuza was laughing with his arms wrapped around his stomach in an attempt to keep his guts from spilling.

"Oh sweet, sweet revenge."

He looked to his side to see Naruto standing there with a smug grin on his lips. He sent him a questioning look after he recovered from his laughing fit. He grinned at him smugly before saying.

"Kage Bunshin."Zabuza nodded in understanding before seeing him wince.

"What happened?"He asked curiously.

"I just got my clones memories back. It seems my team was _really_ pissed at me."Naruto responded with a slight shudder. Zabuza laughed and said.

"I knew I wouldn't regret my decision!"

Sakura's Pov.

As we approached the gates of the Leaf Village, I noticed the awe in Haku's eyes as she gripped Suke's hand tighter. I snickered as I fully realized why they were so close during the entire trip. I walked over to them and said loud enough for only the 2 of them to hear.

"So Suke, how you gonna break the news to your fangirls?"

He looked at me with a slightly panicked expression.

"H-how did you find out?"I grinned and responded cheekily.

"It's kind of hard not to notice when you 2 were dancing together yesterday and how during the entire way here you 2 wouldn't separate farther than 5 feet from eachother."

They both blushed and said in unison.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Only to those who really look. Also Suke, you might want to leave either Latoki or Shofu with her at all times."I said seriously. Those fangirls...when they all work together they can be as deadly as an army of Shinobi.

"What? Why?"Haku asked curiously.

"Umm...Suke's fangirls can be very...deadly when they want to be. Not that I doubt your own strength, but...if we ever said that Suke was kidnapped by an enemy nation, his fangirls alone will be enough to free him. I swear, his fangirls can count as an entire army of Shinobi if they work together."I responded, shuddering slightly. Suke paled before nodding and calling over Latoki and Shofu.

"What do you need us for?" They asked in unison.

"Which one of you is willing to stay with Haku for a little while?"Suke asked hopefully.

"I'll do it." Latoki said.

"Thanks, Latoki."Suke replied, relieved. Latoki nodded. We than walked up to the gates and saw Izumo and Kotetsu sleeping next to eachother. Zabuza snickered while Haku just kept giving them a disbelieving look. Me and Ruto picked up a rock and threw it at their heads. When it hit, they jumped up and took battle stances immediately. When they saw us, they immediately relaxed but kept their eyes on Zabuza and Haku. We just walked by and continued through the village to the Hokage Tower. As we were walking through the village, the villagers we walked by would either glare, or ignore Ruto. Me, Suke, and Kashi, let out low, hateful growls and shot glares at all the villagers we passed by. Sanji, Tinju, Latoki, Shofu, Inkoru, and Kinju would growl at every villager we passed. Tobirama-kun, Hashirama, and Madara looked indifferent, but the way their eyes would narrow slightly when they looked at the villagers was enough to tell you that they weren't happy about Ruto's treatment.

As we reached the Hokage Tower, we saw the secretary in the lobby. When we entered, she saw Ruto and glared immediately. All of us glared, growled, and dared her to keep up her action. She immediately started cowering in her chair before waving a shaky hand towards the stairway. Ruto nodded and started up the stairs with us following. When we reached the door, Ruto knocked before opening the door and walking in with the rest of us filing in behind us.

Hiruzen's Pov.

When I saw Zabuza Momochi and another ninja with Team 7 when they entered, I just knew I was gonna have a headache. I inwardly groaned before looking at Kakashi for his mission report.

Afterwards, I groaned before looking at Naruto and saying.

"Naruto, what made you think I would agree to this?"

When I saw the glint in Naruto's eyes, I inwardly groaned.

"I knew you would say that Jiji. If you don't let them stay, I'll tell everyone what you really use that crystal ball of yours for. And if you do, I'll tell you how to beat that 'blasted paperwork'."He said smugly. I sighed before replying.

"Fine, they may stay. Haku, you'll be on probation for 3 weeks, Zabuza, you'll be on probation for 5 months since your an actual missing-nin. Now Naruto, tell me how do defeat this blasted monstrosity!"

"Two words. Kage. Bunshin."he said cheekily. My eyes widened in realization before I pulled out a pillow and placed it square in front of me on my desk. I than proceeded to slam my head on it repeatedly.

"I'm supposed to be the 'Professor'! Why didn't I think of that!"I yelled to myself. I looked at everyone in front of me and dismissed them. I then looked back at the _evil_ _**vile**_ _**monstrosity's**_.

" _ **DIE! DIE! YOU**_ _ **SPAWN'S OF SATAN!**_ " I cackled evilly.

Naruto's Pov.

We could hear Jiji's evil cackle that honestly sounded like it was on the verge of insanity. I could practically hear the sweat drops coming from Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara. I looked back at them and gave them a slightly embarrassed look. As we stepped out of the Hokage Tower, I saw 2 people I never thought I would ever see.


	14. Preparations

Naruto's Pov.

I stood there in complete shock. There they were, my godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin. When they saw me, I saw their eyes fill with guilt before it filled with rage. But it seems they calmed down because their eyes softened before Tsunade ran up and hugged me. I saw everyone behind me start to walk away. As they left, I saw Saku send me a look that said.

'We'll let you handle this.'

I gave an almost unnoticeable nod in acceptance before they disappeared from my vision. When Tsunade finally pulled back, Jiraiya came over and gave me a hug as well before letting me go.

"Why?" I asked with a broken voice. Than I continued.

"Why weren't you here? Where were you, all those lonely nights where I came to an empty apartment. Where were you when the villagers would curse and beat me. Where were you when I needed you?"

Both of their faces were filled with complete guilt.

"I'm sorry we weren't here for you. But _somebody_ told us you were dead and we believed them. Please, this was all just a giant misunderstanding. Can you give us another chance?"Tsunade asked. I saw hope, caring, and love in her honey brown eyes as she asked this. I looked over at Jiraiya to see his face filled with guilt and grief, but I could also see the same things that I saw in Tsunades eyes. I nodded slightly and Tsunade immediately squeezed me to death, muttering thanks and promises about not leaving me. When Jiraiya saw me gasping for breath he tried to pry Tsunade off of me. But he seemed to be having major problems because instead of Tsunade moving, his shoes kept sliding on the floor while his face became red with effort.

"Tsunade! If you don't let him go, he might just die because of lack of air!"He shouted, still pulling on her. She immediately let me go, which caused Jiraiya to fall back on the ground and groan in pain and exhaustion. As soon as she let me go, I started greedily inhaling air. We all looked at eachother, Jiraiya on the floor, Tsunade standing with an worried expression, and me on my hands and knees on the ground panting. We all than burst into laughter. It was then that I felt a small part of me grow. Almost as if a part of me was hiding and has been found. It was than that I knew, I wouldn't regret my decision.

Sakura's Pov.

Me, Ruto, Suke, Tinju, Sanji, Latoki, Shofu, Kinju, Inkoru, Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara are all waiting at the bridge for Kashi, as usual. We have been waiting for about 10 minutes before Kashi appeared. Everyone immediately tensed up. Me, Ruto, and Suke all threw Kunai at the imposter. Kashi would never be this early. Everyone was here so no one could have brought him, which means that he's an imposter. He immediately started dodging and shouted.

"Whoah! Calm down guys! The meeting just ended early!"

We nodded in acceptance before he pulled out 3 forms from his Kunai pouch. He than showed it to the 3 of us. We took it and scanned it quickly before sending him wide grins.

"Thanks, Kashi!" We shouted as we glomped him. I heard a low, possessive growl from behind me and looked over to see Tobirama. I sent him a pouty look before walking over to him. He immediately grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I saw everyone giving us knowing looks and just shrugged it off. Everyone knew we were together, but no matter how much my brothers don't like it, they can't do anything. The way we got together...It just kinda happened. After we shared our histories, Tobirama had taken me to my room and stayed with me until I woke up.

Flashback no Jutsu!

As my eyes slowly flutter open, I realized my head was resting on a hard chest. I look up and see Tobirama sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I blush hugely and try to untangle myself from him. But as soon as I start moving, his eyes snapped open and he looked down at me. I was blushing and tried to apologize for waking him up but my flushed state wouldn't let me. As soon as my mouth opened to issue an attempt, his lips came crashing down on me. I was in complete, utter shock and couldn't believe what was happening. I slowly started to respond and slowly moved my mouth against his. His hand was pressing against my back reassuringly. Trying to encourage me to let him in. As my mouth opened slightly, his tongue smoothly moved into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as he explored. After awhile, we broke apart for air. I rested my head against his chest as I tried to catch my breath.

"I love you, Sakura."He mumbled as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I love you to, Tobirama." I replied breathlessly. I could feel the smile on his face before we got up and left my room, his arm around my waist.

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

As I leaned into Tobirama's chest I handed him the paper. He read it over before sending me a small smile. I grinned brightly before kissing his cheek and taking the paper. I signed it and handed it to Kashi with Ruto and Suke doing the same. As soon as he had our papers, he put them back in his Kunai pouch before speaking again.

"So, since the Chunin Exams are in 2 months, we will be training harder to make sure you're all prepared for anything. Because personally, in my experience of the Chunin Exams, anything can go wrong."

We all nodded in understanding before we heard a shout come from behind us.

"Yo brats! If you forget about us, we might just have to leave!"

We looked behind us to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hayate, Ibiki, Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu standing at the edge of the clearing. I could see Tsunade scanning the crowd before she saw Tobirama, Hasirama, and Madara. Her eyes widened before she walked over and shook hands with Hashirama. Then she turned to me and Tobirama and nodded to him. He nodded back with his arms still wrapped around me. Me, Ruto, and Suke still had shocked faces before we turned to Kashi and asked.

"K-Kashi, h-how did you..."

"Well, I may have called in a few favors."He replied cheekily.

We than started talking about what each of them were going to teach us and the schedules.

Kakashi's Pov.

As I watched them talk about the schedules and what they were going to learn, I saw the crestfallen look on my students faces grow with each sentence, making me chuckle.

'I wonder how their going to handle the other competitors. Well, more like how the other competitors are going to handle my kids.'I thought snickering. Than I realized what I called them and thought.

'Yeah, my kids.'

Than I saw the determination in their eyes and cackled evilly in my head.

'Oh, no ones gonna stand a chance against my kids. Not against my kids.'


	15. The Chunin Exams Part 1

Naruto's Pov.

We were all currently standing in front of the Academy. It was the first day of the Chunin Exams and me and my siblings have been training hard for the past 2 months, and well, I'm pretty sure that there isn't a single subject that we haven't learned. If anything, the only thing we have left to do is master each subject than we can officially say we are the strongest team in the world. Simple. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara are all coming with us since they are kind of on the same team.

We started off towards the door and walked in. We walked through the halls at a steady pace. Tobirama, Hasirama, and Madara had decided to stay outside and track our movements with our chakra. When we got to the exam room, they would come in through the window to surprise all the competitors.

As we walked through the halls, we finally reached the stairs and went up until we reached a floor with a Genjutsu over it. We looked at all of the other competitors here and figured that there was no harm in letting them know.

"You know, you should move out of the way and let us through. We would really like to reach the 3rd floor because we have an exam to complete." When they all looked at us, I saw their eyes widen as their jaws hit the floor. Well, most of their jaws. I can't blame them, we must look pretty badass to them considering our appearance. We were all still wearing our normal Shinobi outfits but Tinju was sitting on Saku's shoulder on the left with Sanji standing next to her. Than on the right, Suke has Shofu on his right shoulder with Latoki curled around his feet. Than in the middle is me with Inkoru wrapped around my neck and Kinju sitting in front of me.

"Wait! What do you mean! This is the 3rd floor!"Yelled a random Genin.

"No it isn't. Why don't you tell them, Saku?"Suke replied calmly. Saku smirked and replied.

"Of course. We are under a Genjutsu. Kai!"

And like that the board with the number 3 shimmered to show a 2. As soon as everyone recovered from their shock, the mini monstrosity from when we began our training approached us. He gave us what we had come to call, 'The Creepy Good Guy Pose'.

"Hello my fellow competitors! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself before and will do so now! My name is Rock Lee! My teammates are Tenten Yukari and Neji Hyuuga! It is so good to see you again and I must ask the beautiful Cherry Blossom a question! Will you be my girlfriend, I will protect you with my life!"

I stared at him before looking over to my sister with a blank expression. Suke was doing the same and Saku had a 'What the fuck just happened!' look on her face. Her facial expression slowly calmed down before she replied calmly.

"Sorry, Lee. But I already have a boyfriend. Maybe try someone else who you already know on a familiar level?"

He looked like his entire world was shredded in seconds and curled into the fetal position with a depressing aura around him. A girl with brown hair up in 2 buns walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. A guy with long brown hair that was tied loosly at the end joined them, but was watching us with pale lily eyes.

'Ah, seems he's a Hyuuga just like Hinata.'

After the girl managed to comfort their teammate, they all walked over.

"So I'm guessing you guys are his teammates? Tenten and Neji, right?"I questioned, pointing each of them out as I name them. They both nodded before asking suspiciously.

"Yeah, but how do you know us?"

"Lee mentioned you 2 during his little, u-ummm, proposal."I replied disturbingly. Both his teammates issued an annoyed sigh before they asked tiredly.

"What did he ask you?"

"He tried to ask my sister to be his girlfriend even though she's taken."I replied curtly. Even though I'm not happy about her and Tobirama, as long as she's happy, I can bear it. Also, Tobirama's better than the spandex wearing, youth loving lunatic over there.

"Should have known he'd do something like this."Tenten said.

"Hn. What are your names?"Neji asked with a hint of curiosity.

We looked to eachother and had a silent debate over what to do. When we reached a final decision, we looked to them and Saku replied.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, these are my teammates and siblings, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

They simply nodded before Tenten suggested.

"Hey, why don't we all head to the exams together?"

We all nodded before continuing up the stairs. When we reached the hallway for the 3rd floor, we were met with a 'poof' of smoke before we saw our Sensei. He was with another Sensei who was wearing...green...spandex. As soon as it kicked in, we jumped behind Neji and Tenten.

"The _evil_ , _vile,_ _monstrosity_ has come."We said with a haunted face. Tenten and Neji looked at us quizzically before saying.

"He's our Sensei."

We took a quick glance at the 2 green beasts who were crying over eachother in front of a sunset- how that got in a the middle of a hallway in a building, I will never know-and put sympathetic hands on their shoulders.

"We feel sorry for you. Just know that you have our sympathies. We'll make sure to put 'I died, but I'm happy I didn't die wearing spandex' on your gravestones."We said solemnly. Tenten nodded while Neji just grunted. We than split as they headed over to their Sensei, while headed over to ours.

"Hey, Kashi. What are you doing here?"Suke asked curiously.

"Here to give you guys a last parting word of advice."He said calmly.

"Really? What is it?"We all asked in unison.

"Kick ass."He said with a smug look in his eye. We all grinned mischievously and nodded before heading towards the door with Neji, Tenten, and Lee following. We opened the door quickly so that it slammed on the walls on either side. We stepped through and let the light from the hallway shine behind us like a spotlight from behind. They could only see our body figures and as we scanned the competition, I let one thought roam around my head.

'This is going to be fun.'

There was chatter going around the room. Different competitors would glare and scout out all their opponents, trying to judge their strength. Then all of a sudden, the door slammed open to reveal the figures of 3 more competitors. The doors closed behind them as they walked forward to the front of the room. 1 girl and 2 boys. Everyone watched them with slight apprehension. A wave of KI reigned on them. Everyone expected them to buckle under the pressure, but instead, they shot a back a wave of even deadlier KI. It promised death, suffering, torture, and blood shed. They just stood there, examining everyone before a wide grin split their faces and they said in unison.

"Snap a picture. It'll last longer."

Everyone was immediately alarmed by the cheerful sound in their voices. They sounded innocent, to innocent. As everyone was about to go back to ignoring them, the window slid open to reveal a trio of living legends.

Sakura's Pov.

As everyone looked towards the window, me, my siblings, and our summons couldn't stop the smirks from spreading across our faces. The absolutely terrified and shocked looks on their faces were priceless. Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara jumped down from the windowsill and walked over to us; the crowd around them parting like the Red Sea. As soon as they got to us we smiled at them before they went behind us. We then cringed as we heard the most deafening screech that didn't sound human in any way.

"Sasukeeee-kuuuuunnnn!"

Suke was than glomped by a blur of blond and purple. Suke stumbled and glared at the annoying blond who was hanging off of his arm. He shot me and Ruto a pleading look while Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara all watched us in amusement. Ruto just grinned and shook his head before silently walking over to Hasirama's side, much to the surprise of all of our friends. I sighed and grabbed Ino by the back of her shirt before tossing her off of Suke and towards Shika. He caught her easily and put her down gently before muttering a 'Troublesome woman'.

"What the heck was that for, Forehead!"Ino screeched in my ear. I simply raised an amused brow at her and said indifferently.

"I don't think Suke was really enjoying the contact."

"What? Who's Suke?"Ino asked confusedly.

"That would be me. She's Saku while he's Ruto."Suke said calmly. Pointing out Naruto as he mentioned his nickname.

"Ha! It doesn't matter if you have nicknames, I will still have Sasuke-kun in the end Forehead Girl."Ino said smugly.

"Sure, you can have him."I replied calmly. Earning shocked looks from everyone in our class. They all stared at me before I heard Tobirama chuckle and wrap his arms around me tightly, also resting his chin on my shoulder. Everyone's eyes were basically falling out of their sockets by this time.

"And besides, I already have a boyfriend Ino-Pig."I said smirking coyly before pecking Tobirama on the cheek. He gave a small smile as he nuzzled the spot in between my neck and my shoulder. Everyone stared at us before I saw Kiba's eyes glow as he noticed our summonings who looked a little awkward. Me, Ruto, and Suke noticed how uncomfortable they were and called them over. Lee, Neji, and Tenten were also kind of standing to the side awkwardly. I called them over as well and they all walked over calmly. As soon as they were all here, Ruto started introductions.

"Well, everyone these are our summons, Tinju, Sanji, Shofu, Latoki, Kinju, and Inkoru. Than those 3 people over here, they are Neji, Tenten, and Lee. And than everyone those 6 people are Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. And well I think we all know who's standing behind us."Ruro said pointing everyone out. It was than that a man with grey hair and big glasses walked up to us wearing a Konoha Headband. Team 7 stared suspiciously at him. We know every civilian, child, Shinobi, and even the prisoners in the village, and yet, we have never seen him before. He was wearing a big ass fake smile that I could see from miles away, so could the rest of my team.

"Hey, you should really keep it down, you know. During events like this, everyone tends to get stressed out and the noise your making isn't helping. Look behind you, those are Ninja's from Amegakure. Very war-torn country, also its inhabitants have very short tempers." He said once he reached us.

"And how would you know so much about them? They are very secretive people and there are others who would kill just to get the smidge of information you just gave us. How do you know about them?"Ruto questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, I walk around the village. Hear rumors, here and there."He replied calmly before continuing.

"Oh, and my name's Yakushi Kabuto. Do you want to see my Nin-Info Cards? I update them as recently as possible. And I have a lot of information on these exams and their competitors. I actually failed my exam 7 times."He finished sheepishly.

"Oh, and who are you really? We know every civilian, child, Shinobi, and even the prisoners in the village. Yet, we have never seen you before."We bluntly stated in unison. As he was about to react, there was a big 'poof' in the front of the room. And there he stood. Ibiki in his black cloak with his bandana wrapped around his head. Me and my siblings grinned when we saw him but refrained from talking. We were all still shooting looks at Kabuto to keep him in line.

"Alright you worthless maggots! We will be moving to the exam room and in this part of the exam, I Am Your God."He shouted while blasting the room with his KI, while also making a few people shit there pants.

'Hmm...Seems a few people should have wore the brown pants today.'


	16. The Chunin Exams Part 2

Just so no one gets confused. Team 7 didn't meat the Sand Siblings because in the original series, Kakashi had given them the Chunin Exam forms the day right before the exams, instead of my story where they got the forms 2 months in advance. And since that's also the same day they met the Sand Siblings in the original series, it didn't happen. Now back to the story.

Naruto's Pov.

They had split everyone up when we reached the room the Exam was going to take place in. I could looked around and could see they Saku was 3 rows behind me while Suke was in the row behind Saku, in the column of rows closest to the right wall. I noticed Hinata beside me and nodded to her in acknowledgment before turning to face towards Ibiki. When I was scoping out the area for my siblings, I noticed that Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara were all sitting in an empty row in the back of the room. They were just calmly watching everyone which slightly worried me because Hashirama was usually as loud as I was when I was wearing my mask. It slightly unnerved me more that he was so quite than when it unnerved me that he saw so loud. With his reputation, I expected a silent killer, not a man who was a walking ball of sunshine. And after knowing about his real identity, I expect it, not the silent killer he seemed to be impersonating as of right now. I just sighed before resuming my attention on Ibiki.

"Alright you worthless maggots! This is the first part of the annual Chunin Exams! It is a written test where you will be given 45 minutes to answer each of the 9 questions on the sheet in front of you. My only rule is, _DO_ _NOT_ _CHEAT_. You each have 5 chances. If you are caught cheating 5 times, than you and your entire team is disqualified. When the 45 minutes are done, flip your paper over. Begin!"

3rd Pov.

The sound of paper being flipped was heard in the room. No one was talking, there was only the sound of pencils scribbling on paper and the occasional tapping of the pencil from the people who had absolutely no idea what to do. Well, that is except for 3 people. Unlike most, they were righting as if they were going to die in a matter of seconds and they haven't written their will yet. They had seen through the Ibiki's deception rather easily since he was one of the many people who had trained them over the last 2 months. The answer was so simple. Cheat. He's giving you 5 chances, and the way he emphasized, "DO NOT CHEAT", kinda gives it away. Any way, it has been 5 minutes into the test and they were all finished. Sasuke was observing the competition and everyone got their answers. The style they used to retrieve information gave a hint about their abilities. Sakura was patiently waiting for the 45 minutes to finish up, and, well,...(sigh) Naruto was peacefully snoring away with his head on the desk.

Sakura's Pov.

I felt chakra build up for a Jutsu behind me, right where Ino is sitting. I waited till she entered my mind and then let myself slip from my body as I entered my mindscape. As I slowly openned my eyes, I saw Ino looking around my mind to find a way to control my body. I just stood there until she noticed me and walked over smugly. When she was in front of me, I just stared at her before saying.

'Leave. Now!'

And like that, she was flung out of my mind. Over the years, I've developed a counter for psyche attacks. Since Suke can use his Sharingan to enter someone's mindscape, and Ruto has Kurama who can do the same, I've had to develop it for when they try to invade my mind during spars. When I returned to my body, I could just _feel_ her shock and smirked. I went back to waiting patiently for the 45 minutes to end.

Naruto's Pov.

My senses were screaming at me, so by instinct I put my hand up and caught a board eraser in my hand. I looked up tiredly at Ibiki who was scowling at me, but had a slight look of mearth in her eyes. I sent him a look that said.

'What do you want? And why are you bothering me?'

He just chuckled before looking at the room.

"Now, we shall continue on to the tenth question." He said calmly. Before he could continue, he was interrupted.

"Wait! What tenth question!? You never mentioned a tenth question earlier!" A blonde sand Shinobi with 4 pigtails yelled in frustration. There were plenty of agreements around the room and a few more yells of outrage. When everyone finally calmed down, Ibiki continued.

"So, now that everyone's calmed down, I'll continue. The tricky thing about this question is, you can chose whether you wish to answer the question or not. If you chose not to answer the question, you and your entire team will be kicked out and you will have to take the next Chunin Exams. But if you answer the question and get it wrong, you will be a Genin for the rest of your life."

As it sank in, people were nervously glancing around the room for encouragement when the first hand went up. Multiple people followed afterwardsand just as more people were gonna raise their hands, everyone heard a snicker. Everyone except 2 people turned to the source to see me. I was lazily leaning back in my chair with a big smirk in place. They than heard a chuckle and a small giggle and everyone turned to see Suke and Saku with the same smirk as mine.

"Team 7 has just one thing to say about all the people who just left."I said as I petted Inkoru around my neck.

Tinju, Shofu, Inkoru, Kinju, Latoki, and Sanji had been in the back with Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara. They had been spying on Kabuto and had returned to their summoners side when the time ran out. Than all members of Team 7, the summons, me, Saku, and Suke, all said at once.

"They're all a bunch of Pussy's!"

Kakashi's Pov.

I was sitting in the Jounin Lounge, reading my precious Icha Icha Paradise. But the problem was...my mind was to jumbled to really read the book. I was worried about my cute little Genin's in the Chunin Exams. I trust their strength, I trust their teamwork, but the thing I didn't trust was the possibilities. _Literally_ _anything_ can go wrong in the Chunin Exams. And even though I trust their strength, I'm just so used to being there in case anything went wrong. I sighed silently before I heard my name being called.

"Hmm? You say anything?" I asked, looking up curiously with a bored look in my eye.

Guy immediately started going on about how 'cool and hip' I am. And than starts doing the whole 'If I can't do this, than I'll do this!' thing. I found it incredibly disturbing and started inching away from the eccentric beast. But not before putting my precious Icha Icha under the table so that he won't mess with it. At one point I couldn't even understand what he was saying. I looked towards Asuma and Kurenai.

"Please explain _this_. And in proper English, please?"I asked while pointing towards the _thing_ I have as a rival, who is currently sobbing on the floor. Kurenai giggled while Asume just chocked a little on the smoke from his cigarette before responding.

"He wants to know if you want to bet on your students like the rest of us."

A giant smug smile found its way on my face as I replied gleefully.

"I would absolutely _love_ to."

'Ah, the benefits of having a badass team.'I thought.


End file.
